


My Goddess

by BlankSoraShiro



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Incest, Mind Break, Pet Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankSoraShiro/pseuds/BlankSoraShiro
Summary: Ruby is a Mistress, who likes to train older women into her sex slaves, and Salem and Raven happen to be on the top of her list. isn't connected to my futa ruby x harem story. Has now turned into multiple chapters.





	1. Chapter 1: Salem

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby is 17 or 18 is this story. Both Ruby and Salem are futas (like I mentioned in the summary) and have both a cock and balls with their pussies, instead of just a cock and pussy Ruby has in my futa ruby x harem story. also just an added reminder that this isn't part of my futa ruby x harem story. Anyways I hope you enjoy. and thanks to djjohns94 for beta reading this.

Ruby walked down a dark hallway to a steel door. She opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a naked Salem, who had firm D-cup breasts. Her hands were chained behind her back, and she was chained to the floor by a chain that was connected to a collar around her neck.

“Hello, Salem,” Ruby said smirking and shut the door behind her.

Salem glared at Ruby and said, “Hello, Ruby.”

Ruby found Salem’s glare amusing and took off her cloak, folding it into a neat square. She turned around and put her cloak by the door, and asked, “How’s it going? Enjoying your stay?”

Salem scoffed and replied, “What do you think?”

Ruby giggled and took off her backpack, leaning it against the wall next to the cloak, “There’s no need to get snippy with me, Salem. Though, I’ll fix that soon enough.”

Ruby took off her combat boots and put them down on the floor neatly in front of her cloak.

“So what? Did they send you in here to torture me for information?” Salem asked, “I doubt you have the balls for that.”

“True, I’m not really one for torture, but I’m not here for that,” Ruby said unbuttoning her corset.

“Then why are you here?” Salem asked slightly confused as Ruby took off her corset and put it on her cloak.

“You’ll see soon enough,” Ruby replied, “Just be a good girl and stay put.”

Ruby giggled a little at her pun and stripped off her stockings, laying them over her boots. Salem rolled her eyes at Ruby’s pun but found her eyes looking at Ruby’s slender, toned legs.

Ruby started to unbutton her blouse, which caused Salem to asked, “Seriously, what are you doing?”

Ruby turned her head to the side so she could see Salem with one eye and put a finger to her lips, “Shh, save that voice for later.”

Ruby smirked before turning her head back and started to taking off her blouse, revealing that she wasn’t wearing a bra. However, Ruby wasn’t facing Salem so she couldn’t see her perky C-cup breasts. Ruby neatly folded her blouse and placed it on her cloak and corset. Salem watched Ruby, and her cock grew semi-hard.

Ruby felt Salem’s eyes on her and smiled. She slowly unzipped her skirt and shook her heart shaped ass as she shimmied out of the skirt, revealing her red lacy panties. Salem’s cock grew fully erect, 10 inches, as she watched Ruby shake her ass.

Ruby then turned around revealing a large bulge in her panties. Salem could see the outline of Ruby’s large cock and balls as the fabric strained against them. Ruby saw Salem’s erect cock and smiled. Ruby sauntered over to Salem, her breasts jiggling over with each step, stopping right in front of her. Ruby smiled down at Salem, whose head was about waist level with Ruby and looked back at Ruby indifferently.

“Like what you see?” Ruby asked and ran one foot against the underside of Salem’s cock.

Salem didn’t reply or even twitch, but just stared back at Ruby.

Ruby’s smile widened and said, “I like a challenge.”

When Salem heard what Ruby said, she felt a twinge of fear go through her body, but she didn’t show any of it.

Ruby grabbed the hem of her panties and pulled it down, her cock sprung free and landed on Salem’s face. Salem’s nose was instantly assaulted by the strong scent of sex from Ruby’s cock and felt her own cock twitch slightly. Ruby’s cock was shorter than Salem’s at 9 ½ inches, but Ruby’s had more girth than Salem’s.

Ruby let her panties fall to the ground and kicked them off to the side. “Open your mouth,” Ruby ordered.

Salem glared harshly at Ruby. “I don’t tak—” Salem said but was interrupted by Ruby shoving her cock into her mouth and down her throat.

Salem was surprised by the sudden invasion of her throat and gagged around Ruby’s cock. Ruby pulled out of Salem’s throat but remained in her mouth and simply ordered, “Suck.”

Instead of sucking on Ruby’s cock Salem bit down on it, which caused Ruby to yelp and quickly pull out. Salem smirked as Ruby pulled out, but quickly got slapped by the young brunette, which only caused Salem’s smirk to widen.

“Think that’s funny, huh?” Ruby asked rhetorically, “But don’t worry I figured something like this would happen.”

Ruby turned around and walked over to her backpack. Ruby opened her backpack and searched through it for a few seconds before pulling out an open mouth gag. When Ruby turned back around, revealing the open mouth gag to Salem, she smirked seeing Salem’s eyes widen slightly in either shock or fear; Ruby couldn’t tell which, nor did she care.

“If you think that I’ll le—” Salem said but was once again interrupted by Ruby, who used her semblance to quickly close the distance between her and Salem, shoving the gag roughly into her mouth.

Salem shook her head and tried to spit out the gag as Ruby tightened it. After Ruby had the gag fastened to Salem’s mouth, she said, “If you were a good girl then I would have been fairly gentle,  but since you were a bad girl, and made me get out the gag, I'm going to have to punish you.”

Ruby grabbed Salem’s head with both hands and slammed her cock down into Salem’s mouth and down her throat, causing Salem to gag around her cock. Ruby’s balls slapped against Salem’s chin as Salem’s lips kissed the base of Ruby’s cock, and Salem’s throat bulged slightly at the girth of Ruby’s cock. Ruby then started to move Salem’s head along her cock and thrust her hips into Salem’s face, making her cock reach deeper than before.

“Fuck, your mouth-pussy feels amazing,” Ruby moaned as she face-fucked Salem.

Salem continued to gag around Ruby’s cock as her saliva dripped down her chin onto her breasts and stomach.

Ruby felt something sticky and a little warm touch her right shin every couple of thrusts. Ruby looked down and saw that it was Salem’s cock, leaking precum and swinging with each of Ruby’s thrust. Ruby smirked and pulled out of Salem’s mouth and throat. Salem greedily sucked in air as Ruby’s cock had restricted her airway.

“Looks like you’re enjoying yourself,” Ruby said and bent down.

She used her right index finger to wipe some of Salem’s precum of her cock. Her smirk grew wider as she noticed that Salem’s pussy was also wet.

“More so than I thought,” Ruby chimed.

Ruby ran her other index finger along Salem’s folds, which caused Salem to twitch. Ruby stood back up and showed her two index fingers to Salem, “See?”

Salem just glared at Ruby, not giving her the satisfaction of a reply. Ruby just shrugged at Salem’s glare and grabbed Salem’s head, shoving her cock back down Salem’s throat. Ruby moved Salem’s head along her cock faster and thrust her hips into Salem’s face harder, her balls making a slapping noise each time they hit Salem’s chin.

It didn’t take long for Ruby to feel the urge to cum and thrust her hips even faster. Salem’s eyes widened as she felt Ruby’s cock swell slightly in her throat, knowing that Ruby was about to cum.

“I hope you’re hungry, bitch,” Ruby said and shoved her cock as far down into Salem’s throat as possible while pulling Salem’s head as close as possible, burying Salem’s nose in her neatly trimmed bush.

Ruby moaned as she unleashed an enormous amount of her thick hot cum deep into Salem’s throat. Salem was forced to swallow Ruby’s cum, but couldn’t keep up with the amount Ruby’s cock was pumping down her throat, so the excess cum would end up being forced back up and out her nose and mouth, around Ruby’s cock. Ruby pulled out of Salem’s throat and shot the last few ropes of her cum onto Salem’s face.

Salem panted heavy for air through the open mouth gag, her nose burning from the hot cum that was passed through it. She could also feel her cock twitching strongly and feel her juices leaking down her thighs.

Ruby undid the gag and took it off. Salem sighed in relief as her jaw was getting sore after being held open and face-fucked so roughly. After Salem closed her mouth and moved her law slightly to get rid of the soreness, she spat angrily, “You bitch! I’ll fucking kill you!”

Ruby sighed heavily and said, “There you go being a bad girl again and here I thought you might have learned your lesson.”

Salem tried to stand up, but the chain attached to her collar stopped her, and she fell back to her knees.

“Forget about your collar?” Ruby giggled.

Salem gave Ruby a death glare but didn’t say anything. Ruby noticed Salem’s lack of words and smirked. “Looks like someone did learn to keep her mouth shut after all,” Ruby thought to herself.

Ruby walked back over to her bag and started rummaging through it.

Salem opened her mouth to ask Ruby what she was getting now but hesitated. Salem was surprised that she hesitated, she never hesitated about anything ever, yet she hesitated to ask a little girl a simple question. However, before Salem could ask her question, Ruby pulled out a pink egg vibrator and remote.

Ruby walked backed over to Salem, smiling mischievously. Ruby used her foot to push Salem down onto her side since the chain isn’t long enough for Salem to fall straight backward onto her back. Salem rolled onto her back and glared at Ruby.  Ruby smiled down at Salem and straddled her face, facing Salem’s legs. Ruby sat down on Salem’s face, her asshole above Salem’s mouth, making it a little difficult for her to breath.

“Eat out my ass,” Ruby ordered.

Ruby wasn’t surprised when Salem didn’t do anything. Ruby then leaned forward, the egg vibrator humming to life as she activated it, turning it to setting 3 of 10. Ruby grabbed Salem’s cock and pressed the vibrator against the head of her cock. A moan escaped Salem’s lips before she could stop herself, which vibrated into Ruby’s ass, causing Ruby some pleasure.

Salem bit back her moans as the vibrator sent waves of pleasure through cock and into her body. Ruby could easily tell that Salem was biting back her moans and turned the vibrator up to 5 as she started stroking her cock. Salem’s cock started to leak precum rapidly already feeling the urge to cum but trying to stop herself, not wanting Ruby to know she was feeling pleasure from this.

Ruby spent the next ten minutes stroking and using the vibrator on Salem’s cock, which at this point was completely covered and slick with her own precum and twitching violently, begging to cum. Salem squirmed under Ruby for the full ten minutes, trying to get her cock away from Ruby, which amused Ruby to no end. So to push Salem over the edge, Ruby cranked up the vibrator to ten. Salem cried out into Ruby’s ass at the sudden increase of vibrations and started bucking her hips into Ruby’s hand.

When Salem was at her absolute limit, Ruby pulled the vibrator away and squeezed Salem’s cock tightly, stopping her at the last possible instant from cumming. Ruby then lifted herself off of Salem’s face and said, “If you want to cum you’re going to have to eat out my ass until I cum.”

Ruby lowered herself back down onto Salem’s face, not waiting for a verbal reply.

Salem groaned inside her mind, not wanting to give Ruby the satisfaction of having control over her, yet she also wanted to cum so badly that it was driving her crazy. While Salem was trying to decide whether or not to give in, she heard the egg vibrator turn on as Ruby turned it to 1.

Ruby gently touched the vibrator against the head of Salem’s cock for a second before moving it away for a couple of seconds, then gently touched it against another spot on the head of Salem’s cock. Ruby repeated the process over and over again, breaking down what little resolve Salem had left. After about a minute Salem couldn’t take it anymore, the urge to cum too great, and she pushed her tongue into Ruby’s asshole.

Ruby smiled as she felt Salem’s warm wet tongue enter her ass and pulled the vibrator away from Salem’s cock. Ruby sat up straight on Salem’s face, her cock falling between Salem’s breasts and her pussy dripping wet, and moaned as Salem thrust her tongue in and out of her ass.

Salem felt ashamed as she ate out Ruby’s ass but found that the more she ate out Ruby’s ass, the harder she tried. Salem raised her head up, getting her tongue in deeper and started moving it around in circles.

Ruby leaned her head back and moaned, “Eat out my ass you dirty bitch.”

Ruby put her hands on Salem’s breasts and started to grind her ass into Salem’s face, her cock rubbing back and forth between’s Salem’s soft breasts. Salem moaned slightly into Ruby’s ass as she felt Ruby’s warm hands on her breasts, eating out Ruby vigorously.

It was more than a few minutes until Ruby felt the urge to cum at the combined pleasure of Salem’s skillful mouth eating her out and Salem’s soft, warm breasts enveloping her cock.

“Mmhmm, just like that bitch,” Ruby moaned, “I’m getting close, and after I cum. You can finally cum.” Ruby said the last sentence in a teasing manner.

After hearing Ruby was close to cumming, Salem dug her tongue as far as she could into Ruby’s ass and moved it around as fast as possible, trying to give Ruby as much pleasure as she could.

Ruby moaned loudly as she reached her climaxed, spraying Salem’s neck and breasts with her juices while her cock shot off her hot cum in a straight line down Salem’s stomach and hit her cock. When Ruby finished cumming she moved her hips back a bit where her pussy was over Salem’s mouth, her balls resting on Salem’s chin.

“Clean it then I’ll give you what you want,” Ruby said.

Salem didn’t hesitate to lick Ruby’s pussy clean, quickly licking it clean of Ruby’s juices in a few seconds.

When Salem was done cleaning Ruby’s pussy, Ruby got of off Salem’s face and leaned forward. Ruby ran her left hand down Salem’s stomach, collecting her own cum as she did, to Salem’s cock where she combined the cum she had gathered in her hand and her cum on Salem’s cock and used it as lubricant.

Ruby slathering her cum on Salem’s cock was enough to cause Salem to cum. Salem moaned loudly as she came harder than she ever had before, shooting rope after rope of her cum up into the air, her hips jerking with each spurt of cum. When Salem’s cum rained back down, it covered her stomach, hips, and thighs, as well as Ruby’s hand and forearm in a blanket of white cum.

Salem panted heavily, her face a flushed after she finished cumming, wondering if they were done as Ruby stood up without saying anything. Salem hoped that they were done as she knew that she had broken slightly already and if this continued she would break completely; Ruby knew the same thing as Salem and planned to finish breaking her.

However, Salem’s hopes were dashed as Ruby walked over to her backpack, tossed the vibrator and remote into the bag and pulled out a bottle of lube and a rag. Ruby wiped off Salem’s cum from her arm and hand, which disappointed the dark queen slightly as Ruby didn’t even bother to taste it, before tossing the rag back into her bag and walk back over to Salem.

When Ruby reached Salem, she smiled down at her and said, “Now that you had fun with my ass I get to have fun with yours.”

Salem wasn’t surprised figuring out that’s what Ruby had planned on doing when she saw the lube. Though she was surprised when Ruby grabbed her legs and lifted them up but instead of stopping with them straight up, she bent them back till Salem’s ankles was past her shoulders, and her ass was in the air with her own semi-hard cock only a couple of inches away from her mouth.

Ruby held her in that position with one hand and picked up the bottle of lube. She then added a bit of lube, not enough to make entering painless but not too little as to make it hurt too much, just the goldilocks amount. Ruby put the lube back on the ground before pushing her index and middle finger of her free hand inside Salem’s asshole, spreading the lube inside while stretching her out a bit. Salem’s cock grew fully hard, and the tip of her cock touched her lips.

After Ruby was satisfied that she had lubed and stretched out Salem’s asshole enough, she pulled out her fingers and aligned her cock with Salem’s asshole. Ruby pushed her cock into Salem, moaning at the tightness of Salem’s ass until she was balls deep in Salem’s ass.

When Salem moaned as Ruby’s cock enter her ass, stretching her wall farther than they ever had been before, Ruby’s extra weight caused Salem to bend farther, forcing the first two inches of her cock into mouth.

Ruby put both her hands on the back of Salem’s thighs, holding her where her cock was in her mouth, as she pulled out until only the head of her cock was left inside. Ruby then slammed her cock back into Salem’s ass, causing Salem to moan around her cock in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Ruby continued to thrust in Salem’s ass, her hips making a slapping sound every time her hips connected with Salem’s ass cheeks.

As Ruby started slamming her cock into Salem’s ass, it caused Salem’s cock to go an inch and a half to two inches deeper into her mouth on the down thrust and pull back out when Ruby pulled out. Salem couldn’t resist the pleasure of her own mouth, and she started to suck on her cock and twirl her tongue around the head.

“Your ass feels amazing,” Ruby moaned, “How about you? Do you like getting rail by my big cock as you suck on your own, bitch?”

Salem just moaned in response as Ruby picked up the speed of her thrust after she asked her question.

Ruby leaned back a bit, changing the angle of which her cock entered to where when she thrust into Salem’s ass she would hit against her womb, and a small bulge would appear on her stomach on the in thrust.

Salem’s eye rolled back a bit as Ruby’s cock pounded against her womb from the inside of her ass, and squealed around her cock in pleasure as she started to awkwardly move her hips, trying to match Ruby’s thrusts.

Ruby felt Salem tighten around her cock when she changed angles and smiled. Ruby began to pound into Salem’s ass harder and faster, making both of them moan louder and causing the bulge to get a bit bigger.

Salem quickly felt the urge to cum and tried to hold off on cumming as long as she could, but the pleasure from Ruby pounding her ass and hitting her womb and blowing her own cock was too great.

Ruby got the pleasure of watching Salem climax as Salem filled her own mouth her cum, her cheek puffing out to hold it all, her pussy convulse as she squirted her juices into the air, only to have it land back on her pussy and run down her stomach, and feeling Salem’s ass clamp down around her cock. Ruby moaned as she felt Salem’s ass tighten around her cock, but she wasn’t close to cumming yet, and instead of giving Salem a break to recover a bit Ruby kept right on pounding into her.

Salem moaned loudly as she was extra sensitive from just cumming and she wanted to tell Ruby to stop and let her rest or at least slow down, but couldn’t since her mouth was full of her own cock and cum.

“How does it feel cumming into your own mouth as you get your ass fucked by my thick cock?” Ruby asked and thrust her cock into Salem’s ass as fast as she could, without using her semblance.

Salem’s eye rolled farther back into her head as her mind was breaking from the pleasure, she wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer at this rate. She couldn’t even swallow her cum as Ruby pounded into her, forcing Salem to moan, her cum drooling out of her mouth around her cock.

Ruby could tell that she was getting very close to breaking Salem and turning her into her little bitch. The thought of someone like Salem being her little bitch turned Ruby on immensely; she couldn’t wait to finish breaking Salem and thrust her hips as hard as she can into Salem.

Due to Salem’s increased sensitivity, and Ruby not letting her rest, Salem was quickly reaching another orgasm. However, the thought of Salem becoming Ruby’s little bitch had turned Ruby on so much that she was close to cumming as well, and they were on track to cum together.

It only took three minutes for the two futas to reach their limits and cum together. Ruby buried her cock into Salem’s ass as far as she could, reaching deeper than she, or anything else for that matter, ever had before unleashing an enormous amount of her thick hot cum deep into Salem’s ass. Salem came harder than ever, even harder than before, as she unleashed a torrent of her cum into her mouth, so hard and so fast that her mouth overflowed almost instantly and the excess cum came out around her cock and through her nose. Salem’s eyes also rolled all the back into her head as her body convulsed powerfully in pleasure, her ass clamping down tightly around Ruby’s cock, milking it dry, and her pussy squirting juices high into the air, only to have it rain back down onto her face and hair.

They stayed in their position for a long minute after they finished cumming before Ruby slowly pull out of Salem’s ass with a wet popping sound. Ruby smirked as she saw her cum ooze out of Salem’s asshole, which was gaping. Ruby let go of Salem’s thighs and stepped back, letting the barely conscious Salem’s lower half fall to the floor with a soft thud, Salem’s body still twitching slightly. Salem’s head turned to the side allowing the cum in her mouth to flow out like a river, and she blew little bubbles of cum every time she exhaled through her nose.

Ruby couldn’t help but giggle slightly at the mess of a bitch she had turned the once proud dark queen into, but she wasn’t done yet. Ruby had almost completely broken Salem, and until she got Salem to submit to her willingly and verbally announce it, she wasn’t done. Ruby slapped Salem hard across the face, bring her back to a more conscious state, though Salem still had a dazed look in her eyes.

Salem looked at Ruby feeling sore, scared and broken, yet she still felt good as she had just experienced the most mind blowing pleasure she ever had in her life. She didn’t know if Ruby was going to go another round with her or not, but that didn’t scare her. What did scare her though was that a large part of her wouldn’t mind if Ruby continued to fuck her, in fact, that large part of her wanted Ruby to fuck her, and Salem didn’t know if she could say no to Ruby at this point.

Ruby grabbed Salem’s legs and pulled them part, revealing Salem’s drenched twitching pussy. Ruby smirked and rubbed her semi-hard cock against Salem’s wet folds, causing Salem to moan slightly and Ruby’s cock to slowly grew fully erect again. When Ruby’s cock was fully erect again, she pushed the head of her cock against the entrance of Salem’s pussy and thrust her hips. However, instead of entering Salem’s pussy, Ruby moved to where the full length of her cock rubbed against Salem’s folds, and some of Ruby’s cock rubbed against Salem’s balls and cock, teasingly.

Ruby smirked as she heard a slight whimper escape from Salem’s lips, and she leaned down and whispered into Salem’s ear seductively, “If you want it you’re going to have to beg for it like the good little bitch you are.” Ruby emphasized her words by giving Salem’s ear a slow sexy lick and a little nip before leaning back away.

Salem whimpered when she heard what Ruby said, wanting to feel Ruby’s large cock inside her pussy though not wanting to beg, knowing it would be the end of her resistance to Ruby. However, when Ruby gave her another teasing thrust Salem let out an inaudible whisper, “P-please.”

Ruby smirked as she heard Salem whisper something, and though she couldn’t make it out, she had a pretty good idea of what Salem said.

“What was that? You’re going to have to speak up,” Ruby said as she continued to tease Salem’s folds.

“P-please,” Salem said louder then swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat, “fuck my pussy.”

“Better, but not great,” Ruby said and pushed half of the head of her cock into Salem’s pussy, giving her a small taste of pleasure, before pulling out. “You’re going to have to do better if you want me.”

Salem bucked her hips into Ruby’s cock when she pushed inside her slightly, but Ruby had pulled out too quickly. Salem groaned as she wanted, no, needed Ruby inside her more than anything she ever had before.

Ruby decided to help Salem out in her decision and firmly grabbed Salem’s hips. Ruby pressed the head of her cock against the entrance of Salem’s pussy, but didn’t move it this time, and leaned down and whispered into her ear. “Just give up, bitch. I know you want my cock inside and you know it too. So why don’t you stop denying it and just accept the fact that you’re nothing but my little bitch.”

Ruby leaned back up and saw Salem finally snap as Salem’s eyes turned from dazed and dull to bright and full of love and admiration. Salem smiled lovingly at Ruby and spread her legs farther apart, and lifted her hips up higher. “Please fuck my unworthy slutty pussy with your magnificent cock, my Goddess.”

Ruby smiled devilishly as she had completely broken Salem and made her into her little bitch. Though, Ruby was a little surprised that Salem called her “Goddess,” expecting Salem just to call her “Mistress,” but Ruby liked it all the same.

“Good girl,” Ruby cooed, “Now for your reward.”

Ruby shoved her cock to the base with one powerful thrust into Salem’s pussy, hitting Salem’s cervix but not penetrating it, yet anyways.

Salem threw her head back and cried out in pleasure as her Goddess’s cock slammed into her and spread the warm, wet walls of her tight pussy.

Ruby pulled all the way out till the head of her cock was left inside Salem’s pussy before she thrust back inside swiftly and forcibly, pounding Salem’s pussy hard and fast from the start. Ruby moaned as she pounded Salem’s pussy, finding it to be much tighter than she expected it to be. Ruby then giggled as she figured Salem was the one always doing the fucking instead of the one being fucked.

Salem moaned loudly as she felt like she was in heaven getting fucked so hard by her Goddess. She instantly moved her hips in time with Ruby’s thrusts, her hard cock swinging back and forth, and tightened the walls of her pussy, trying to give Ruby more pleasure. Salem then heard Ruby giggle and asked moaning, “Do you— find something— amusing, my Goddess?”

“Yeah, you’re usually the one doing the fucking instead of being fucked aren’t you?” Ruby asked.

“Yes,” Salem replied, “That’s correct,— my Goddess.”

“And which feels better? Fucking some bitch or being fucked by your Goddess?” Ruby asked smiling, already knowing the answer.

“You do, my Goddesssssss…” Salem replied moaning loudly at the end as she came, her walls squeezing Ruby’s cock like a vice and spraying Ruby’s stomach with her juices.

“Did you just cum before you Goddess?” Ruby asked, not breaking her stride.

“I’m sorry,— my Goddess,— your cock felt— so good,” Salem replied, slight fear in her voice as she was afraid of upsetting her Goddess.

“Well, I hope you enjoyed it because as punishment I’m going to send you to pleasure hell,” Ruby said and pulled her cock out till only the head of her cock was left inside Salem’s pussy.

Salem was about to ask what Ruby meant by pleasure hell but was interrupted when Ruby slammed as hard as she could, sending her cock past Salem’s cervix and hitting the back of Salem’s womb. Salem threw her head back and cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, mostly pleasure as her Goddess’s magnificent cock was in her undeserving womb.

With her cock inside Salem’s womb, Ruby activated her semblance and started thrusting into Salem as fast as she could, holding nothing back.

Salem’s eyes widened in shock as she felt Ruby’s cock start going in and out of her pussy and womb like a jackhammer, her cervix not even having a chance to close in the slightest before Ruby came back in and slammed against the back of her womb.

Salem was easily brought to cumming within a minute, as she was still very sensitive from cumming only a minute ago. Salem cried out in pleasure as she sprayed Ruby’s stomach with her juices again and the pleasure was so great that Salem also came from her cock, as their cocks and pussies cum separately unless they’re anally brought to cumming. Salem shot her hot cum everywhere as her cock swung around with each of Ruby’s thrusts.

Ruby continued to thrust into Salem, not letting up in the slightest, keeping the former dark queen in a state of constant orgasm. Salem’s pussy continuously sprayed Ruby’s stomach with her juices, though at this point peeing would be a more appropriate word as Salem’s juices came non-stop, and Salem’s cock continued to shoot out rope after rope of cum, getting everywhere.

“Goddess, please stop I can’t take it anymore!” Salem cried out, “You’re going to break my pussy and crush my womb!”

Ruby slapped Salem across the face and replied, “Shut up bitch. Dirty little bitches like you don’t get to tell their Goddesses what to do.”

Salem didn’t reply back, just moaned and cried out in mind melting pleasure as Ruby thrust harder, her mind going blank except for the pleasure that her Goddess was giving.

After a couple of minutes of Ruby thrusting into Salem at full throttle, Salem’s cock stopped shooting out as her balls had gone dry, and her pussy stopped spraying its juices as it was tapped out too. Ruby noticed this and looked down at Salem, who had her eyes rolled back in her head, her tongue lolled out of her mouth, flapping about with each thrust, only making the occasional moan or groan, and her cock still twitches as if shooting out cum despite her balls being dry.

“Welcome to pleasure hell, bitch,” Ruby said as she continued thrusting.

Ruby reached her limits a couple of minutes later and buried she cock inside Salem’s now fucked raw pussy, all the way to her battered and bruised womb, before shooting a big, thick, load of her hot cum directly into Salem’s womb.

Salem's eyes returned to normal for a second and let out an almost impossibly loud, “Goddess!!!” before her eyes rolled back into her head and she went limp, completely unconscious.

After Ruby finished filling Salem’s pussy and womb to the brim, and then some, with her cum, she pulled out, making a wet popping sound as she did, leaving Salem’s pussy gaping. Ruby stood up, covered in Salem’s cum as well as a bit of her own, and looked down at Salem’s cum drenched form. After looking Salem over for a few seconds, Ruby grabbed the bottle of lube she left by them and walked over to her backpack. Ruby put the lube away and took out a slightly used rag, using it to wipe off all the cum on her body, having to use the rag. Ruby tossed the rag aside, not wanting to put the dirty thing back in her backpack, and pulled out a note, red leather dog collar, and key from her backpack.

Ruby walked over to Salem and used the key to unlocked Salem’s hands and the collar around her neck. Ruby then left the note with the dog collar on top of it next to Salem, before going back to her stuff. Ruby got dressed and grabbed her bag before leaving the room to go back to her dorm room, not bothering to lock the door behind her.

Several hours later, Salem woke up feeling incredibly sore, especially in her groin area, and extremely sticky from all the dried cum. Salem slowly sat up, groaning as she did, and noticed the dog collar and note out of the corner of her eye. Salem reached out and grabbed them. Salem examined the collar and saw that on the tag it read: _Property of Ruby Rose_. Salem smiled at the gift from her Goddess and put the collar on around her neck. Salem then looked at the note, which read: _Come to room 369. I’ll be waiting._ Salem quickly got up, ignoring her soreness, not wanting to keep her Goddess waiting and left the room.

Salem arrived at outside the door to room 369 ten minutes later and knocked on it.

“Come in,” She heard of Goddess say from the other side of the door.

Salem opened the door and saw Ruby sitting in a chair, naked with an arm on the armrest and her chin resting in that arm’s palm. Salem kneeled down in front of Ruby and asked, “What can I do for you, my Goddess?”

Ruby smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby adds Raven as her sex slave and turns her into her dog.

Ruby was sitting at her desk in her dorm room looking at something on her scroll with a naked Salem under her desk, sucking her cock. A notification appeared on her screen, and Ruby smiled.  She stood up from her chair, pulling her cock out of Salem’s mouth as she did. She turned to Yang, who was on her bed reading the latest X-ray and Vav comic with her legs around Neo’s head, holding Neo’s head at the base of her cock.

“Hey, Yang, they just got your mother, Raven, and have her locked up in one of the cells,” Ruby said, “Mind if I have her?”

“She’s my mother shouldn’t I have her?” Yang replied.

“Ah, come on,” Ruby whined, “You know how I love breaking powerful and strong-willed women. At least let me break her, please?”

Yang sighed and asked, “Don’t you already have two bitches?”

“Speaking of which,” Blake said, “Where is your other bitch, Cinder? I haven’t seen her in a week or so.”

Blake was on her bed pounding into Weiss’s pussy, who was her bitch, in the doggy position with a blindfold and ball gag on, and eight months pregnant with Blake’s child, while pulling roughly on Weiss’s ponytail.

Ruby groaned and rolled her eyes at the memory of Cinder. “That bitch’s mind completely shattered to nothing, where all she cared about was cumming, not matter who or what made her do it. And you know I only like it when my bitches seek only to cum for and from me, so I tossed her whore ass away.”

“Alright,” Yang sighed, “You can have her and break her, but I get to use her whenever I want. She is still my mother after all.”

“That’s fine, but don’t think I’ll stop in the middle of one of my session with her to let you take her away. You either join in or wait for me to finish with her,” Ruby replied.

“I know,” Yang as they have had this conversation about other bitches they’ve both wanted and wound up sharing.

“Alright, then I’ll be going then, later,” Ruby said.

“Bye,” Yang and Blake said.

“Come along, Slut,” Ruby said and snapped her fingers.

“Yes, my Goddess,” Salem said happily.

Salem got up, revealing her pierced nipples with captive rings that had a ruby at the bottom of them, her twitching erect cock that had a cock ring at the base, stopping her from ever cumming, and a tramp stamp that read Ruby’s Bitch with rose vines wrapped around it. She grabbed the bag Ruby had prepared for Raven and followed her Goddess.

“Oh, and Yang, you better let Neo breath soon or else she is going to pass out again,” Ruby said and as she left.

Yang looked down at Neo and saw that her face was purple and moved her legs from around Neo’s head as a reward for the fact that even though she was about to pass out, she kept sucking her cock like a good bitch.

Neo slowly pulled her mouth off of Yang and took in deep, much needed, breathes of air. Neo looked at Yang with pink eyes full of love and affection, while Yang looked at her comic ignoring Neo. When Neo got her breath back, she took Yang’s cock back into her mouth and down to the base. Yang wrapped her legs back around Neo’s head, holding her in place as she sucked her cock.

Ruby and Salem walked across the campus to a small one-story building that had a single large room and a small bathroom. They entered the building and saw a single security guard at a desk and a single elevator at the back wall. They walked over to the elevator, and Ruby touched her scroll to the scanner, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. They stepped into the elevator, and Salem reached to touch the B5 button, only to have Ruby slap her hand away.

“Those buttons aren’t for you to touch, Bitch,” Ruby scolded and pressed the B5 button.

“My apologies, Goddess,” Salem apologized, bowing her head.

Ruby didn’t say anything as the elevator started to move down into the ground to basement floor level 5. The five floors signified the level of difficulty it took to break whoever was being held on that level, with one being easy and five being extremely hard, those like Salem and Raven were held on level five. Though, to make sure that a Mistress/Master didn’t try to break someone too difficult for them, they all have levels and can’t go to a floor higher than their level without someone of a higher level; however, they can increase their level by passing tests.

Ruby is a level 5, obviously, and had been one for several years. In fact, Ruby is considered one of the best Mistresses in Remnant and on track to be unarguably the best in the world like her mother was before she died. Yang is a level 4 and trying to reach level 5. Blake is a level 3 and has no intention of leveling up as she is content with her bitch, Weiss, who doesn’t have a level since she is a bitch.

The elevator reached the floor B5, and the doors opened. They walked out of the elevator and walked down the short dark corridor to a small circular room that had four long dark corridors branching off from it. Each level 5 got their own room and could pick who got put in their room. Though there was only three level 5’s at Beacon, Ruby, Ozpin, and Glynda, and the fourth room was for level 5 bitches that the current level 5 Mistresses/Mistresses didn’t want in their rooms.

Ruby and Salem walked down the corridor to that which had her name printed on it. They reached a steel door, and Salem put her hand out in front of Ruby to catch her attention.

Ruby glanced at Salem and said, “You may speak.”

“Is this the same room that you showed me your divine pleasure, my Goddess?” Salem asked.

“Yes, it is,” Ruby replied, “and you are going to help me break my next bitch.”

“Really?” Salem asked excitedly.

“Yes, now shut up and be a good little bitch,” Ruby scolded.

Salem nodded silently, and Ruby opened the steel door. They were greeted by the sight of a naked Raven chained to the floor in the center of the room just like Salem had been when she was last in the room. Raven gave the pair a death glare.

“Please, that’s the same death glare everyone gives to me before I break them,” Ruby replied and walked up to Raven, while Salem shut the door and remained by it.

Ruby stood in front of Raven, who was staring straight ahead, refusing to make eye contact with Ruby. She grabbed Raven’s chin with her index finger and thumb and forcibly moved her head up to where Raven was looking her in the eyes. Ruby smiled as she saw that Raven still had her death glare and said, “You know you may be giving me that death glare now, but soon, after I get done with you, you’ll be giving me the same look of love and affection that Salem is.”

Ruby stepped off to the side so Raven could see Salem staring at Ruby with the look of love and affection that she was talking about. Raven saw the look on Salem’s face and ripped her head free of Ruby’s gasp and spat, “I won’t become your bitch, or anyone else's for that matter.”

Ruby giggled, “You bitches always say that, but guess what? You all still wind up being bitches in the end.”

Raven scoffed, “You think a little girl like you can break me?”

“I broke Salem, and now she sees me as her Goddess, right Salem?” Ruby said, with the last part directed Salem.

Salem kneeled and said, “Yes, my Goddess, I’m your dirty bitch, who is unworthy to be in your presence and am greatly honored that you allow me to do so anyways.”

Ruby smiled and Salem, letting her know she did a good job, before turning to Raven and saying, “To be honest I was going to make her call me Mistress. She came up with the Goddess stuff all on her own, but I’m not complaining, I actually like it better.”

“I’ll never call you Goddess, bitch,” Raven growled.

Salem took offense to Raven calling her Goddess a bitch and stood up, reaching to smack Raven, but was stopped by a single hand gesture from Ruby. The other hand gesture Ruby made forced Salem to kneel back and bow her head in apology.

Ruby didn’t say anything as she walked around to Raven’s back. Ruby grabbed the sides of Raven’s hair and pulled them together, getting all of Raven’s hair behind her back. She then ran her hands down Raven’s hair feeling how soft it is. “You and Yang don’t only look alike, but you two also take great care of your hair. It’s very soft.”

Raven didn’t move or say anything.

“I assume you know who my mother is, don’t you?” Ruby asked as she ran her fingers through Raven’s hair gently.

Raven didn’t answer.

“I’m going to take your silence as a yes,” Ruby said, “She was one of the greatest Mistress ever to live, very arguably the best to ever live, actually. She could break anyone, not matter how stubborn, in thirty minutes, guaranteed, and those that were level one she could break with only a single touch of her finger. She was amazing.”

Ruby happily smiled as she talked about her mother and continued to run her fingers through Raven’s mane.

“And when I was only eight or nine, I can’t really remember, she broke me, just like I did with Salem and am going to do to you,” Ruby said calmly. Ruby’s cock quickly grew erect, raising up part of her skirt, and sticking out, since she wasn’t wearing any panties.

Raven’s eyes widened in surprise as she didn’t expect Summer to break her own daughter, especially at such a young age.

“However, my mother didn’t break to use me as a sex slave, like I do with Salem and plan to do with you,” Ruby continued. “No, my mother broke me so that she could drill in my mind everything she knew about a Mistress, and it worked as I became the youngest level five ever and the age of twelve.”

“Though she still used me to satisfy her sexual needs while she taught, and the stuff my mother did to me—” Ruby moaned loudly at the end of her sentence as she remembered all the wonderfully pleasurable things her mother did to her.

“Oh, just thinking about is going to make me— cum,” Ruby loudly moaned as she came into Raven’s hair, covering it with several ropes of her thick, sticky cum.

“Hey!” Raven shouted and tried to pull away from Ruby, but the chains stopped her.

Ruby smiled and pulled all of Raven’s hair together. Ruby then rubbed Raven’s hair together, smearing herself all over Raven’s hair, making it get tangled and stuck together.

“Stop, you’re messing up my hair!” Raven said and tried to pull away again, but failed.

Ruby pulled Raven’s hair into a ponytail and pulled out a ruby red, elastic, hair tie from her skirt pocket. Ruby then proceeded to tie up Raven’s hair so it would stay in a ponytail. Ruby pulled on Raven’s new ponytail until her head was bent back to the point Raven was looking at Ruby. Raven glared at Ruby, not showing any of the pain of her hair being pulled, and Ruby smiled down at her.

“Salem, bring me the blindfold from my bag,” Ruby ordered.

“Yes, Goddess,” Salem chirped happily and quickly rummaged through the bag she brought.

After Salem had found the black blindfold, she walked over to Ruby and handed it to her. Ruby took the blindfold, letting go of Raven’s ponytail in the process, and tied it around Raven’s eyes.

“Oh, Salem,” Ruby said and looked at Salem, “cum.”

Salem moaned and fell to her knees as she came at her Goddess’s order, her juices streaming down her inner thighs, and her cock twitched violently, but the cock ring stopped her cum with her cock. “Goddess, can you please remove the ring so I can cum with my filthy cock?” Salem begged.

“Not yet, but you’ll get to soon, so just hang on a bit longer,” Ruby replied.

“Yes, my Goddess,” Salem said bowing her head.

Ruby patted Salem's head and said, “Now go sit over there until I call you.”

Salem nodded and got up, walking over the side of the room before sitting down.

Ruby then turned her attention back to Raven, and said, “I’m sure you’re wondering why I blindfolded you, and the reason for that is so that it increases your other senses.”

Ruby then walked over to the other side of Raven without making a noise, despite wearing her combat boots. She then gently ran her index finger up Raven right bicep, causing the black haired women to flinch away from the touch and look in Ruby’s direction. “Mainly touch,” Ruby giggled seeing Raven flinch away from her finger.

Ruby walked away from Raven, not making an effort to stay quiet as she wanted Raven to know she was walking away, to Salem and her bag. Ruby reached into the bag and started to remove its contents. Ruby pulled out a riding crop, a bottle of lube, a bottle of lotion, a 2 inch in diameter black dog tail anal plug, a set of dog ears, an egg vibrator with remote, a 12 inch dildo with a 4 inch in diameter knot at the base, a red leash, a red collar, a red rubber bone, a bag of bacon flavored dog treats in the shapes of bones, and a rag.

Raven could hear the rustling of the bag as Ruby removed the items from the bag, as the room was completely silent from all other noise. Raven then heard the rustling of clothes as Ruby took off her clothes and put them in the bag. There was a short pause where the room was completely silent for Raven, except the soft sound of her own breath, until she heard the noise of something scraping against the floor, slowly. Raven felt the hair on her neck stand up on its end at the noise, not knowing what it was, but knew Ruby had picked something up, scraping the item against the ground.

Ruby smiled as she saw Raven tense up slightly as she picked up the riding crop. Ruby started to slowly walk around Raven in a circle silently, it being much easier to do so with her bare feet instead of her combat boots. Ruby circled Raven five times without making a noise but on her sixth time circling Raven; Ruby stepped loud enough for Raven to hear her when she was at Raven’s 5 o’clock.

Raven’s head snapped to where she heard Ruby’s footstep. A second later Raven heard a smack and felt a hot, stinging pain on her left ass cheek as Ruby had smacked her ass with the riding crop; the hit hurting more than usual, as her sense of touch was heightened. Raven yelped and jolted away from the hit as far as the chain would let, which wasn’t much. Her head quickly turned to the left trying to find Ruby and felt another smack of the riding across her right breast. Raven yelped again and rapidly started to look around desperately trying to find Ruby, but the blindfold made it impossible for her to see Ruby and Ruby was completely quiet as not to give her position away.

After not being able to find Ruby for about thirty seconds Raven shouted, “This isn’t funny you little bitch!”

Ruby delivered a powerful strike with the riding crop to Raven’s right ass cheek, leaving a red mark on the pale white flesh. The sound of the strike rang out inside the room and Raven screamed in pain and jumped forward, but the chain attached to the collar around her neck snapped tautly, and she fell to the floor with a thud, unable to catch herself with her hands tied behind her back. Ruby touched the leather tongue tip of the riding crop against Raven’s lips and said, “You will only speak when spoken to, and you will only bark like the bitch you are.”

“Fuck you!” Raven barked back and spat in the general direction of Ruby’s voice.

Raven’s spit completely missed Ruby, who then struck Raven’s left ass cheek with riding crop just as hard as she did the right one, leaving a similar red mark. Raven gritted her teeth and growled in pain at the hot stinging sensation of the hit.

Ruby put the tip of the riding crop back at Raven’s lips. “I said, you will only speak when spoken to, and you will only bark like the bitch you are. Now bark once if you understand me.”

Raven didn’t speak nor did she bark; she just remained silent, refusing to give in to Ruby.

“Mhm, I’m not surprised you’re silent,” Ruby said, “I would honestly be disappointed if you barked after only two hits. Let’s see how many you can stand before you give in.”

Ruby delivered a powerful strike to Raven’s right ass cheek and said, “That’s three, just bark when you want me to stop.”

Ruby continued to strike Raven’s ass with riding crop repeatedly, switching cheeks with each hit and never striking the same place twice until Raven’s ass was completely red. Ruby had smacked Raven’s ass thirty-four times and was about to deliver the thirty-fifth when she heard a soft “woof.” Ruby smiled and looked at Salem, “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what, my Goddess?” Salem asked confused, not hearing Raven’s woof.

“If you want me to stop you’re going to have to bark loud enough for Salem to hear it too,” Ruby whispered to Raven.

Raven gritted her teeth, not wanting to have to bark again but her ass was bright ruby red and felt like it was on fire and she needed some relief. “Woof,” Raven barked louder so Salem could hear. Though, the bark was full of anger.

“Good,” Ruby said smiling.

Ruby then turned the riding crop around and rubbed the ribbed handle against the fold of Raven’s pussy, until Raven started to grow wet. Raven didn’t moan as Ruby rubbed the handle of the riding crop against her pussy, the hot burning sensation of her sore ass overpowering the pleasure from the riding crop.

After Ruby was satisfied with the amount of Raven’s wetness that covered the handle, she slowly pushed the handle into Raven’s pussy, making sure that she felt every ridge of the riding crop handle as it entered her. Raven gasped as Ruby pushed the handle into her pussy and had to bite back a moan as she felt the ridges of the handle slowly scrape against the walls of her pussy. Her cock started to grow erect, and her walls clamped down around it; half trying to feel more pleasure, half trying to stop it from going any further.

Ruby pushed the handle in until the last ridge of the handle went inside Raven, which was about 8 inches, before she quickly pulled it back out, causing Raven to gasp and her back to arch as she didn’t expect the sudden retreat. Ruby quickly thrust the handle back into Raven’s pussy, not worried about Raven as the handle was rather slim and made with a high-quality soft material that shouldn’t hurt her.

Raven managed to keep relatively quiet while Ruby fucked her with the riding crop handle, only letting out a few very quiet whimpers of pleasure that Ruby had to strain her hearing just to pick up. Raven’s dick was now fully erect at 9 inches and slightly slenderer than Ruby’s cock.

Ruby continued to vigorously thrust the handle into Raven’s pussy for several minutes, trying to get Raven to the edge of cumming; the strokes with the riding crop she delivered to Raven’s ass not helping her right then. Eventually, though, Ruby started to feel the walls of Raven’s pussy start to convulse around the handle and continued to thrust into Raven until she could tell Raven was on the brink of cumming and quickly pulled the handle out.

When Ruby pulled the handle of Raven’s pussy, she left Raven a bit closer to cumming than she had intended. Where, judging by how badly Raven’s pussy was quivering, Ruby could probably just blow on it and send Raven over the edge.

Raven was panting heavily and sweating on the brink of cumming; she could feel the walls of her pussy contracting then relaxing wanting to cum, but not having the stimulation to do so. However, the stimulation needed for Raven to cum was delivered by Ruby in the form of her using the riding crop to smack Raven again lightly, making sure the tip of riding crop hit Raven’s clit. Both pain and intense pleasure raced up her spine as she was forced to cum for the strike, her mind short-circuited a bit as the pain surprised her. Raven let a loud choked off cry of pleasure, with a little bit of pain mixed in, as she came, spraying the floor behind her with her juices from her pussy, and shooting her cum from her cock onto the floor beneath her.

Ruby watched as Raven came from both her pussy and cock as her body shook slightly, putting the riding crop down next to Raven for later.

It took Raven’s mind only a few seconds to recover, but it took her about a minute to stop cumming; leaving her on the ground panting heavily.

Ruby gave Raven another minute to catch her before she looked at Salem and said, “bring the lube, lotion, and tail over here.”

Raven, who had fully calmed down from her orgasm, rolled her eyes under the blindfold at the mention of the tail. “ _Great, this girl is going to try and turn me into her dog_ ,” Raven thought to herself.

Even though Raven had rolled her eyes under the blindfold, Ruby had enough experience that she could tell Raven had rolled her eyes and smacked Raven’s ass lightly with her hand. Raven hissed in pain, as Ruby smack wasn’t hard enough to hurt, but Raven’s sore ass made it sting.

Salem came over to Ruby and kneeled down, putting the lube, lotion, and dog tail anal plug at her Goddess’s feet.

“Thank you, Salem,” Ruby said and smiled down Salem.

Salem felt her heart sore at Ruby’s words, and she brightly smiled, “It was my pleasure, Goddess.”

Ruby turned her attention to the bottle of lotion and picked it up. She popped the cap on the bottle of lotion and poured a generous amount of it into her free hand. After she had finished pouring the lotion into her hand, she brought it close to her face and inhaled the sweet strawberry scent of the lotion. Ruby moaned slightly and said, “This is my favorite lotion, I love the strawberry scent.”

Ruby put the lotion bottle down onto the floor and rubbed her hands together, getting the lotion on both her hands. She then gently put her hands on Raven’s ass, who flinched slightly at the touch. Ruby then started to rub Raven’s ass with the lotion, massaging it slightly as she did.

Raven sighed in relief as she felt the hot burning pain of her ass quickly vanish and get replaced with the cooling, soothing sensation of the lotion on Ruby’s hands. Raven was so distracted by the feeling of relief that a moan slipped out of her mouth, though she instantly realized she moaned and quickly closed her mouth, hoping Ruby or Salem didn’t hear it.

However, to Raven dismay, Ruby and Salem heard her moan, and Ruby smiled. “Feels good, doesn’t it? This lotion is really good for soothing the pain after a harsh spanking, which is another reason I like it.”

Ruby changed from rubbing Raven’s ass with the lotion to massaging it. Even though Raven had quit making noises after her little moan, Ruby could tell that she was enjoying it by the fact that her cock was growing hard again

“Hope you realize by now that I’m not a bad Mistress to have, Raven,” Ruby said, “I’ll admit I’m strict, but I’m also fair.”

Ruby moved her right hand from Raven’s ass down to Raven’s cock and started to stroke it slowly, spreading the strawberry scent lotion onto it in the process. Raven jumped slightly, not expecting Ruby to suddenly go from rubbing her ass to stroking her cock so seamlessly. Ruby found Raven’s little jump amusing and continued talking, “If you are a good bitch and do as I say then you get rewarded, but if you are a bad bitch and disobey me you get punished.” Ruby emphasized her last sentence by spanking Raven just hard enough to send a small jolt of pain up her spine.

Raven nodded in understanding, not want to bark like Ruby instructed her to when she was to speak, but not wanting to get spanked again, or worse, for not replying.

Ruby smiled as that was a sign that she was making progress, and said, “I’m glad you understand.”

Ruby removed her hands from Raven’s body and rubbed the last of the lotion off on her own arms. Ruby then looked at Salem and said, “Get her ass ready for the dog tail with your tongue.”

“Yes, My Goddess,” Salem replied and got behind Raven.

Salem carefully put her hands on Raven’s ass and spread the cheeks apart, revealing Raven’s tight rosebud. Salem leaned down and licked around Raven’s asshole a few times before she stuck her tongue into her ass.

Raven softly gasped Salem stuck her tongue inside her ass, and was surprised that Salem was obeying Ruby so happily and energetically. “ _If Ruby was able to break Salem this much I’m actually in some serious trouble here,_ ” Raven thought, biting back a moan as Salem started to expanded her asshole by moving her tongue around in circles.

Ruby watched as her bitch ate out the ass of her soon-to-be bitch, loving the feeling of superiority and control she had over them. She picked up the bottle of lube and the dog tail anal plug. She opened the disc top cap of the lube and poured it on the tip of the plug, letting it run down to the base of the plug. Ruby closed the cap and put the lube down on the ground before spreading the lube all over the anal plug.

After Ruby had covered the anal plug with lube, she lightly kicked Salem’s side and said, “Alright, that’s enough Bitch. I wanted you to get her asshole ready for the dog tail not bring her to orgasm.”

Salem removed her tongue from Raven’s asshole and said, “I’m sorry, my Goddess, I got a little carried away.”

“Go and get the rag so that I can wipe this lube off my hand, and the dog ears,” Ruby ordered, and Salem got up to go get the rag.

While Salem went to get the rag, Ruby kneeled down behind Raven and spread her ass cheeks with her lube covered, free hand. Ruby then pushed the tip of the anal plug against Raven’s asshole.

Raven tensed up as she felt the tip of the anal plug press against her asshole, and Ruby said, “Relax your ass, or this will hurt even with the lubrication.”

Raven took a deep breath and relaxed her asshole the best she could, though she was still a little tense. After Ruby noticed Raven’s body relax, she slowly pushed the anal plug into Raven’s ass. Raven grunted as she felt the anal plug get slowly pushed into her ass, spreading the walls of her ass wider than they have ever been before.

Ruby finished pushing the tail all of the way into Raven’s ass and gave it a few tugs to make sure that the tail wouldn’t come out accidently later.

Raven softly moaned as jolts of pleasure traveled up her spine when Ruby tugged on the tail. The anal plug felt a little uncomfortable to Raven, and she shook her hips slightly, trying to get comfortable with it, which caused the tail to sway as it sent small waves of pleasure through her body.

Salem came back with the rag, kneeling down next to Ruby, which Ruby took from her and wiped her hands clean of lube and the last remnants of lotion. She picked up the dog ears and moved to Raven’s head, where she put them securely on her Raven’s head where they wouldn’t fall off, even during the most brutal of fuckings. Ruby then looked down at Salem, seeing her hard cock twitching, wanting to cum, and smirked.

“Salem, how long has it been since I last let you cum with your cock?” Ruby asked.

“Today will be the twelfth day, my Goddess,” Salem answered.

“And how many times have I ordered you to cum in that time?” Ruby asked.

“Twenty times, Goddess,” Salem answered.

“How would you like to finally unleash all that pent up cum in your Goddess’s pussy?” Ruby asked.

“I would love to, my Goddess,” Salem replied, “It would be the greatest moment of my entire worthless life.”

“Good, but there is no way I’m letting you put that unworthy cock inside my pussy, much less letting you shoot your filthy cum inside it,” Ruby said, which caused Salem to frown in disappointment. “But since you’ve been such a good bitch, I’m willing to let you unleash all that pent up cum inside Raven’s pussy. How about that?”

Raven’s eyes widened under the blindfold when she heard what Ruby said and tried to crawl away, but the chain was already at its limit.

Salem instantly perked up and enthusiastically said, “Oh, yes, Goddess, that would be just fine. I would love to cum in Raven’s pussy.”

Ruby giggled at Salem’s enthusiasm, “Alright, then let me remove the cock ring.”

Ruby grabbed the cock ring at the base of Salem’s cock, “However, you cannot cum until I tell you to, understand?”

Salem nodded vigorously, wanting the ring off so bad so that she could properly cum with her cock again.

Ruby pulled the ring off of Salem’s cock. “Now I want you to bury your filthy cock in Raven’s pussy as far as you can, but don’t thrust your hips, just leave your cock buried in her pussy.”

Salem didn’t reply to Ruby, just walked on her knees over to Raven. She put her hands on Raven’s hips, holding Raven steady before she shoved her cock into Raven’s tight pussy as hard as she could. She loudly moaned as her cock was enveloped by the tight, warm wall of Raven’s pussy.

Raven threw her head back and let out a cry of pain and pleasure, her back arching slightly, as she felt Salem’s cock slam into her pussy; hitting her cervix, and almost penetrating it. She could also feel Salem’s twitch madly inside her pussy, wanting to cum but not able to without Ruby’s order, as Salem left her cock buried inside her.

Ruby walked up behind Salem and rested her chin on Salem’s left shoulder. She reached around Salem with her right hand and felt her balls. “Wow, your balls are really dense and heavy, you must really want to cum, don’t you?”

“Yes, Goddess,” Salem moaned.

Ruby reached up with her left hand, using her index finger and thumb to grab Salem and turning Salem’s head to look at Ruby in the eyes. “Cum,” Ruby simply said.

Salem’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as cum, flooding Raven’s pussy and womb with her extremely thick, syrupy, cum. Salem’s cum quickly started to overflow from Raven’s pussy and running down her thighs. However, Salem’s was filling Raven’s pussy and womb faster than what the overflow was leaking out, causing Raven’s stomach to start expanding.

Raven couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her lips as Salem filled her pussy and womb. Raven could feel the warmth of Salem’s cum spread throughout her body as her stomach started to expand from the sheer amount. And after about a minute and a half of Salem cumming inside, Raven succumbed to an orgasm of her own, the walls of her pussy clamping down around Salem cock and milking it for even more of its cum.

Salem filled Raven’s pussy for a solid three minutes before she finally stopped, and would have collapsed onto Raven if Ruby hadn’t been supporting her with her arm. Both Salem and Raven were panting heavily like dogs as Salem slowly pulled her now flaccid cock out of Raven, who looked to four or five months pregnant. When Salem removed her cock from Raven completely, her cum started to flow from Raven’s pussy in two rivers, one going down each leg.

Ruby let go of Salem, letting her slump down in her place a bit, and slipped Salem’s cock ring back on Salem’s cock. Ruby picked up the bottles of lotion and lube, and carried them back over to where she had all her items laid out. She swapped them out for the egg vibrator and bag of dog treats. She then walked over to Raven, taking a treat out of the bag, and kneeled down. Ruby pressed the dog treat against Raven’s lips, and ordered, “Eat.”

Raven, who was still coming down from her orgasm as Salem cumming inside her prolonged it, opened her mouth. Ruby pushed the treat inside Raven’s mouth, and Raven ate it without resistance.

“Good girl,” Ruby said petted Raven’s head.

Raven smiled at Ruby’s praise and shook her hips slightly, the anal plug giving her pleasure as it moved, as she unknowingly fell further under Ruby’s control. Ruby took off the blindfold from around Raven’s eyes, causing Raven to shut her eyes and blink a few times to get used to the lights of the cell again. After Raven’s eyes had adjusted to the light, she looked at Ruby, wanting to give her a glare, but found that she didn’t have it in her to glare at Ruby, merely just look at her in curiosity.

Ruby smiled at Raven, “I want you to speak.”

“O-okay,” Raven quietly said, her throat a little dry.

Ruby picked up the riding crop she had left next Raven. Ruby then used the riding crop to strike Raven’s lower back. “That’s not how you are supposed to talk, Bitch. Talk like I instructed you,” Ruby scolded harshly.

Raven quickly barked twice in response, hoping it would please Ruby.

“Good girl,” Ruby said, then offered Raven another dog treat.

Raven ate the treat without hesitation, knowing Ruby would punish her if she didn’t.

“Looks like you’re finally starting to learn your place, Bitch,” Ruby said smirking victoriously.

Ruby looked at Salem and tossed her the egg vibrator, but kept the remote. Salem fumbled with the vibrator a second or two before grabbing it securely.

“Put that deep in her pussy; I don’t want it falling out when she cums,” Ruby ordered.

“Yes, my Goddess,” Salem replied.

Salem pushed the egg vibrator as far into Raven’s cum filled pussy as her fingers allowed her.

Raven, whose stomach had shrunk back to normal at this point, moaned as the vibrator was pushed into her. Raven’s moan, turned into moans and increased in volume, as Ruby turned the vibrator up to 3.

Ruby pulled a key out of seemingly nowhere and unlocked Raven’s hands.

Raven wondered where Ruby was hiding the key all this time but didn’t care all that much as she was just glad you could move arms again since they were starting to ache. Raven got her hands on her hands and knees, then looked up at Ruby, only for her face to bump right into Ruby’s hard cock. Raven’s nose was instantly filled with the strong scent of sweat mixed with Ruby’s strawberry body wash, which Raven hated to admit turned her on.

“Speak,” Ruby commanded.

Raven barked without thinking about it.

“Now, suck my cock, Bitch,” Ruby ordered and turned up the egg vibrator to 4 as extra encouragement.

Raven gave the underside of Ruby’s cock a long lick before taking the head into her mouth and sucking on it while she licked it with her tongue.

“Salem come over her and eat out my pussy,” Ruby ordered, which Salem was more than happy to comply with as she quickly covered the short distance to get behind her.

Salem put her hands on Ruby thighs and stuck her head between Ruby’s legs before she started lick Ruby’s folds.

Ruby moaned in pleasure as Salem started to eat out her pussy and Raven had half her cock in her mouth, sucking it as she started to bob her head. Ruby looked down at Raven, who was looking up at Ruby, loving the feeling of having the two women submitting to her, even if one wasn’t fully submitted to her yet.

Raven moaned around Ruby’s cock as the vibrator in her pussy sent waves of pleasure up her spine, which caused her to shake her hips slightly, causing the tail to wag and send more waves of pleasure up her spine. She took in Ruby’s cock to the base, deepthroating it, wanting to feel more of Ruby’s cock down her throat.

Ruby moaned louder as Raven deepthroated her cock and Salem, not wanting to be outdone, shoved her tongue in as deep as could, using her tongue to hit spots that she knew her Goddess liked. Ruby felt a hand grab her right shin, so she looked down to find that Raven was grabbing onto her leg. She quickly smacked Raven’s hand with the riding crop, making Raven retract her hand.

“Dogs can’t grab things with their paws, Bitch,” Ruby scolded and turned the vibrator down to 2.

Raven whimpered around Ruby’s cock at the loss of pleasure and looked up at Ruby with puppy dog eyes.

Ruby glared down at Raven, unaffected by Raven puppy dog eyes. “If you want me to turn the vibrator back up you’re going to have work for it, right Salem?”

“Yes, my Goddess, you only give a reward when it’s earned,” Salem replied.

“Good answer, Salem,” Ruby replied, “I’ll give you your reward after I finish with Raven.”

Salem didn’t reply but instead went straight back to eating out her Goddess’ pussy with extra vigor as a thank you.

Raven hearing what her soon-to-be mistress said sucked harder on Ruby’s cock and bobbed her head faster. Raven was rewarded for her effort by Ruby turning the vibrator back up to 3, causing her to moan louder.

A couple of minutes later, Ruby could feel herself reaching her climax from the dual assault of both Raven and Salem. “I’m going to cum, are you going to drink your goddess’s cum?” Ruby asked moaning.

Ruby heard a muffled “Yes, my Goddess,” and a muffled bark. Ruby smiled, “Good, but you bitches better not spill a single drop of my cum.”

Ruby put a hand on Raven’s head and forced it to the base of her cock, before cumming from both her cock and pussy, loudly moaning as she did. She shoots her hot cum down Raven’s throat, basically forcing her to swallow Ruby’s cum or drown in it, while Ruby sprayed her juices directly into Salem’s awaiting mouth.

Both Raven and Salem greedily swallowed Ruby’s cum. Salem came from the taste of her Goddess’s cum, spraying the ground beneath her with her juices. Raven also came as she swallowed Ruby’s cum, enjoying the feeling of Ruby’s cock down her throat and the vibrator in her pussy, spraying the floor behind her with juices.

The three futas stayed in that position for a minute, riding out their orgasms, before Ruby slowly pulled her cock out of Raven’s throat and mouth. Ruby kneeled down and used two fingers to reached into Raven’s pussy and pull out the vibrator, causing Raven to whimper in pleasure as she did. After Ruby had removed the egg vibrator, she reached into the bag of dog treats and pulled one out. She held it in front of Raven’s face. “Speak.”

“Woof,” Raven happily barked, Ruby gave her the treat and a pat on the head.

Ruby then took the vibrator and the rag that was left on the ground and placed them with the other items she had used so far. Ruby then headed back to her bitches, but not before grabbing the dildo with the knot. Ruby put the dildo on the floor, the dildo having a suction cup at the base so someone could rid it easily, and looked at Raven. “Come here,” Ruby ordered, still holding the riding crop.

Raven crawled over to Ruby on her hands and knees.

When Raven reached Ruby, Ruby gestured to the dildo with her head. “Get on it, Bitch.”

Raven looked at the dildo for a second, a little intimidated by the size of it, as not only was it a foot long, the shaft was 3 inches thick, and the knot being 4 inches, before she crawled in front of it. She raised her ass at the appropriate height, aligning the tip of the dildo with her pussy, before slowly lowering herself down onto it.

Raven whimpered in a mix of pain and pleasure as it spread the walls of her pussy farther than they had ever been stretched before. After she had gotten the first three inches into her pussy, Raven straightened her back vertically so that the rest of the dildo could go in straight, but kept her hands at chest level like a proper dog. Raven continued to lower herself down all the way to the knot, but not taking it in as she felt the tip of the dildo press against her cervix inside, which was about ten inches.

Raven then started to go up on the dildo, but Ruby put the riding crop gently on her shoulder, stopping her.

“You go up when I say up and go down when I say down, understand?” Ruby said strictly.

“ _Yes_ ,” Raven tried to say, forgetting that she was supposed to bark, but to her surprise, she barked instead of actually saying the word.

Ruby smiled when she saw the slight look of surprise on Raven’s face when she barked. “Good,” Ruby said, knowing Raven was almost completely broken with Raven even realizing it herself. “Now up.”

Raven slowly moved up the dildo, moaning as she did, until she reached the tip. Ruby then said, “Down and faster this time.”

Raven did as she was told and lower herself back down the dildo, faster this time. However, that time Raven didn’t make it to the knot, as Ruby said, “Up and keep that speed,” when she made it halfway to the knot.

Raven followed Ruby’s order and raised herself back up the dildo to the tip, where Ruby told her to go back down. Raven made it to the knot that time before she was ordered to go back up, but was told to do so faster. She went up on the dildo again but was told to go back down when she was a quarter of the way from the tip.

Ruby continued to order Raven up and down the dildo at various speeds, faster or slower, depending on how quickly Raven was reaching her orgasm, and telling her to change direction at different points on the dildo, but never letting Raven cum or knot herself. Ruby was in complete control of Raven, so when she reached her orgasm, she stopped Raven at just above the knot one last time.

Raven was heavily panting and sweating, her thighs burning from having to raise herself up and down on the dildo, as she was on the verge of cumming, which Ruby kept her at for the past two minutes.

“Up, slowly so that you don’t cum,” Ruby order, and Raven obeyed, raising herself up to the tip of the dildo again where Ruby said, “Stop.”

Ruby then put the riding crop under Raven’s chin and raised Raven’s head to where she was looking at Ruby in the eyes. Ruby’s eyes bored into Raven’s as Ruby said, “When I say down, you are going to impale yourself down on this dildo, knot and all, and you are going to cum, like the dog you are, harder than you ever have before. And when you do cum, from that moment on you will be my obedient dog… my bitch,”

Ruby waited for a second to let it all sink before she slowly removed the riding crop from under Raven’s chin, her eyes and Raven’s never breaking contact.

“Down,” Ruby ordered.

Just like that, without any hesitation what so ever, Raven slammed herself down on the dildo, taking the knot with a popping sound, and driving the dildo through her cervix into her womb, causing a bulge in the outline of the dildo to appear on her stomach. Intense pain and pleasure shut up Raven’s spine, into her brain, as she came harder than she ever thought possible. Raven soaked the floor in front of her with her juices, and her cum shot out of her cock so far, Ruby had to step to the side to avoid getting any of it on her. She howled like a dog in a mix of intense pain and pleasure as her mind broke and she became Ruby’s dog, her bitch, forever.

Raven convulsed on the dildo for two minutes before she fell forward, onto the ground with a soft thump, unconscious. The suction cup base dislodged itself from the ground as Raven fell forward staying inside her pussy and womb as Raven’s body still twitched every few seconds.

While Ruby had finished breaking Raven, Salem was watching sidelines wishing she was in Raven’s position as her cock was hard and drooling precum, and the wetness of her pussy was streaming down her thighs. Salem, however, didn’t touch herself as her Goddess had told her not to without permission first.

Ruby smirked as she looked down at Raven’s unconscious form. “Looks like my new bitch passed out on me,” Ruby said, “Oh, well. Do you want your reward now Salem?”

“Yes, my Goddess, please give me my reward now,” Salem said as she quickly walked on her knees over to Ruby.

“Alright,” Ruby replied smiling, looking down at Salem, “you may choose which hole you want your Goddess’s divine cock to fuck.”

Salem’s eyes sparkled with glee, and she quickly got on her back, spreading her legs as wide as she could. Salem then used her hands to spread the entrance to her pussy and said, “Please, fuck my slutty pussy with your magnificent cock, my Goddess.”

Ruby chuckled as she kneeled down between Salem’s legs. Ruby pressed the tip of her cock against the entrance of Salem’s pussy but didn’t enter. “If you want your reward, I want you to beg for it properly.”

“B—but Goddess,” Salem stuttered, waiting to feel her Goddess’s cock inside her pussy already.

Ruby held up a finger to silence Salem. “Don’t back talk your Goddess, Bitch. You should consider yourself lucky that I was generous enough to present a worthless bitch like you with a reward.”

“You’re right, my Goddess,” Salem replied, disappointed in herself for thinking that a Goddess as magnificent as hers would give a worthless whore like her a reward so easily. “Please allow me to service you to make up for my mistake.”

“That won’t be necessary this time, Salem,” Ruby replied, “Your Goddess is in a generous enough mood that if you beg for my cock extra well, I’ll forgive your little mistake.”

Salem quickly lifted her hips off the ground, presenting her pussy to her Goddess, and said, “Then please fuck this worthless bitch’s slutty pussy hard with your magnificent, huge cock, my Goddess, and fill me with your divine cum.”

“Good, you are forgiven. This time,” Ruby said, then plunged her cock into Salem’s pussy, hitting against her cervix.

“Thank you, Goddess!” Salem cried out as her back arched in pleasure.

Ruby firmly grabbed Salem’s hips before she started to vigorously pound into Salem’s pussy, giving it to her hard and fast. Salem threw her head back in pleasure, as she cries out praises of Ruby’s cock and her divineness as a Goddess. Ruby enjoying Salem’s praises, reached out and grabbed one of Salem’s breasts, squeezing it firmly.

Salem moaned, “Do you like my breasts, Goddess?”

“They’re acceptable,” Ruby replied then tugged on Salem’s nipple piercing, “But I do like your piercings.”

“I got them because you ordered me to, my Goddess,” Salem replied, moaning louder as Ruby continued to tug and play with the piercing.

“I’m aware of that fact you stupid slut, why do you think I ordered to get them in the first place?” Ruby asked and thrust into Salem harder.

Salem didn’t reply and just moaned.

After a couple of minutes, Salem could feel her climax approaching and asked, “Goddess, I’m going to cum, may I cum?”

“No, your are not allowed to cum until I do,” Ruby replied and thrust faster into Salem’s pussy.

Salem whimpered as she felt herself be pushed to the edge of cumming and over, but she couldn’t cum since her Goddess told her not to. Ruby pounded into Salem for another thirty second before she felt her climax approach.

“I’m going to cum,” Ruby moaned.

“Then may I cum with you, my Goddess?” Salem moaned out.

Ruby then stopped thrusting, keeping herself on the edge of cumming, and asked, “You can either have me cum inside you and not cum, or you can cum and I won’t cum in or on you. Which will it be?”

Salem’s eyes slightly in shock. “What?”

“You heard me, bitch,” Ruby replied, “Now hurry up and make your decision, or I won’t let you cum or cum inside you.”

Salem groaned inside her head, wanting both to cum and to fill her Goddess’s divine cum inside her.

After debating with herself for several minutes, she finally came up with her answer, “Please cum inside me, Goddess.”

Ruby thrust into Salem one more time before cumming, shooting her hot cum into Salem’s pussy and womb. Salem loudly moaned as she felt her Goddess cum inside her, which usually would be enough for her to cum, but Ruby had forbidden her from doing so.

After Ruby had finished cumming inside Salem, she heard Raven start to stir. She pulled out of Salem and got up to head over to Raven. On her way over to Raven, without looking back, Ruby casually said, “You can cum now Salem.”

“Thank you, Goddess!” Salem cried out with a smile, as she finally came, spraying the floor with her juices and some of Ruby’s cum.

When Ruby reached Raven, Raven was just starting to open her eyes. Raven saw Ruby and smiled. She barked happily, looking at Ruby with love and affection, as she wagged ass slightly. Raven moaned as she felt the large dildo that was still inside her shift slightly inside her.

Ruby smiled when she heard Raven bark and moan. “Here let me get that for you,” Ruby said, then walked around behind Raven, and grabbed the dildo, slowly pulling it out.

Raven moaned, as the knot came out with a wet pop, and the rest of the dildo slid out fairly easily.

“There,” Ruby said as the last of the dildo slid out of Raven’s pussy. She then put it on the ground and said, “Raven, why don’t you lick that clean while I get dressed and get your collar and leash.”

Raven barked happily and walked over to the dildo on all fours then started to lick it with her tongue.

Ruby collected the bag of dog treats, riding crop, and blindfold, before heading over to her bag to get dressed. She put the items in her hands down next to her bag, then started to get dressed, watching Raven happily lick the dildo clean. After Ruby had got dressed, she stuffed a few dog treats in her skirt pocket and tossed everything except for the collar, leash, and rubber bone into the bag.

Ruby picked up her bag in one hand and the collar, leash, and rubber bone in the other. She then walked over to Raven, who had finished licking the large dildo, and shifted the collar and leash to the hand with the bag in it. Ruby waved the rubber bone in front of Raven’s face, focusing Raven’s attention on the rubber bone.  “Fetch,” Ruby ordered then tossed rubber bone.

Raven quickly chased after the rubber bone, as it squeaked when it hit and squeaked softer with every bounce.

While Raven went to fetch the rubber bone, Ruby took that time to put the dildo in the bag. When Raven returned with the rubber bone in her mouth, she dropped it at Ruby’s feet. “Good girl,” Ruby said, feeding Raven a treat from her pocket, who happily ate the treat.

Ruby then put the collar around Raven’s neck, making sure the rose shaped tag was facing forward. The tag had Raven’s name on one side and “property of Ruby Rose” on the other. Ruby attached the leash to the collar, before saying, “Alright, it’s time to go, there is someone I want you to meet, Raven. She will be your co-owner, so you better obey her.”

Raven bark in understanding and Salem got up from the ground.

Ruby then lead her bitches out of the room and to the elevator. They rode the elevator up to the surface floor, where they got off. They then left the building and headed back to Ruby’s dorm room, stopping for a minute to chat with another student that was walking her bitch, that she turned into a dog like Raven.

They arrived back at the dorm room, and Ruby flung the door open. “I’m back!” Ruby announced.

“Welcome back, is she broken?” Yang replied from her bed.

“Yap,” Ruby chirped and tugged on the leash.

Raven crawled into the room and saw Yang hop out of her bed; Raven’s eyes widened as she recognized her daughter.

“This is your other mistress,” Ruby said to Raven, “And I suggest you behavior yourself. She is known for her very rough sex and even rougher punishments.”

“Mmhmm,” Yang hummed in agreement, nodding her head.

Yang then approached Raven, kneeling down in front of her and said, “Don’t worry, I just like it rough. I’m not some sadistic person who is going to give you an impossible task that you’ll fail just so I can punish you. That’s not how we do it on team RWBY. Though, you will be sore after I’m done with you.”

“That’s right, we may like to get rough, be we aren’t cruel about it,” Ruby said crossing her arms over her chest, thinking about some of the mistresses and masters she knows that would break a bitch and basically torture them.

“You might just be sex slaves to us, but we don’t want you to be miserable sex slaves,” Ruby continued.

“Plus we get a kick out of you begging for our cocks and genuinely meaning it,” Yang added smirking at Ruby.

“That’s true too,” Ruby replied. “Also, where is everyone?”

Ruby looked around the room for anyone other than Yang.

“Blake and her bitch went to the library, and I sent Neo to the store to get some more rations,” Yang replied.

“Did you make sure Neo knows to get strawberries and cookies?” Ruby asked.

“Yes, and she knows if she forgets, then she’ll be receiving punishment from both of us,” Yang replied.

“Cool, I’ll leave Raven in your hands then,” Ruby said and handed the leash over to Yang.

“Alright,” Yang replied, taking the leash.

“Just don’t be too rough on her yet,” Ruby replied, “not five minutes ago I pulled my foot long knotted dildo out of her pussy.”

“Got it, I won’t be too rough on her,” Yang replied the looked down at Raven, “Yet.”

Raven felt herself start to grow wet at the thought of her own daughter pounding into her pussy. Raven turned around and wagged her tail at Yang, which caused Yang to smirk.

“I think she wants me to fuck her right now,” Yang said.

“Alright, try not to wreck the place while I’m gone,” Ruby joked and left the room with Salem in tow.

“No promises,” Yang joked back.

When Salem shut the door behind her, Yang took off her shorts, revealing that she wasn’t wearing any panties, allowing her erect 10-inch cock, that was just as thick as Ruby’s, out. Yang let her cock rest on Raven’s ass, which caused Raven to moan as she felt Yang’s big, hot cock.

“Do you want to feel your daughter's big, thick meat pound your slutty pussy?” Yang asked.

Raven happily barked and shook her ass at Yang.

Yang put her hands on Raven’s hips and aligned her cock with Raven’s pussy. Yang shoved her entire cock into Raven’s pussy, hitting her cervix and causing Raven to give a short howl, and moaned as the walls of Raven’s pussy instantly clamped down around her cock. Yang didn’t bother starting out slow as she quickly pulled her cock to the tip before she slammed back inside, pounding into her mother.

Raven began to move her hips in time with Yang’s thrust, her ass jiggling and her breasts swaying with each one of Yang’s powerful thrust.

Yang smirked when she noticed Raven moving her hips to match her thrusts.

“Yeah, move those hips, bitch,” Yang said and spanked her mother’s right ass cheek.

Raven moaned in pleasure at the spank and pushed her hips back farther into Yang’s hips.

Yang thrust into Raven harder, finding herself turned on by the fact that she’s dominating her mother, who liked it when she spanked her. Yang spanked Raven on the left ass cheek, harder than before, leaving a faint red imprint of her hand.

Raven moaned louder than when Yang spanked her before. She wiggled her ass at Yang hoping that Yang would get the message to continue spanking her, as it felt so good.

Yang did receive her mother’s messages and smirked. Yang spanked her mother right ass cheek, leaving a mirrored version of the hand imprint on her left ass cheek, and asked, “You like when you get spanked don’t you, you dirty bitch?”

Raven barked twice, getting extremely turned on the way her daughter was dominating her and calling her a bitch.

Yang continued to vigorously pound into Raven, spanking her after every seven or eight thrusts.

The mother-daughter pair felt themselves reach their limits much quicker than they had expected, not planning on being turned on nearly as much as they head been. Though, that didn’t make them slow down to try and hold out longer, in fact, Yang thrust into her mother’s pussy faster, which Raven was more than happy to match.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum already,” Yang moaned.

Raven barked a couple of times signaling that she too was going to cum.

“Then take it all, Bitch,” Yang said and buried her cock into Raven’s pussy, pulling Raven’s ass to connect with her own hips.

Yang’s cock penetrated Raven’s cervix and hit the back of her womb before Yang unleashed her very hot cum directly into Raven’s womb. Raven’s eyes rolled back into her head as she howled wildly in pleasure as she felt her daughter’s cum fill her womb, then pussy, and sprayed Yang’s thighs with her juices.

They stayed in that position, with Yang’s cock buried deep inside Raven’s pussy, for a minute as they came down from their orgasm high. After they had come down from their orgasmic high, Raven’s arms gave out, and her upper body fell to the floor, while Yang slumped forward, using her hands on Raven’s hips to keep from falling off.

Yang left her cock inside Raven’s pussy as she caught her breath for a minute. She then grabbed Raven’s ponytail that Ruby had made earlier, and pulled Raven back up on all fours.

Raven whimpered in pain a bit as Yang pulled on her hair, put that pain quickly vanished when she heard her daughter say, “We’re not done, yet. I still have plenty of cum to fill your slutty little pussy with.”

Raven softly moaned as felt Yang’s cock grow hard again inside her pussy and womb. Raven then ground her ass against Yang’s hips in a way that said, “Fuck me hard.”

Yang widely grinned and said, to herself, “This is going to be so fucking good.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm thinking of adding Winter to the group since Weiss is also a bitch, but I don't know, yet. If you want me to add her then leave a comment about it, since I don't know if this site has a poll or survey thing, and if you have any ideas for future chapter or something you would like to see then also leave a comment and if I like it then I'll use it.


	3. Chapter 3: Ruby and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby goes for a walk with Pyrrha and Nora, has a meeting with Glynda, a play date with Coco and Velvet, and has to punish Salem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the long wait. It took me longer than expected to write, this chapter than expected. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Ruby moaned in her sleep as the large lump under the covers near Ruby’s waist bobbed up and down. Down at the foot of Ruby’s bed, Raven was glaring jealously at the moving lump. A couple of minutes later Ruby moaned loudly as she came; her eyes fluttered open. The lump grew, pulling the covers up with it, revealing a smiling Salem with a mouth full of cum.

Salem was just about to swallow her Goddess’s cum when Ruby ordered harshly, “Don’t swallow that bitch.”

Salem jumped slightly in surprise at Ruby’s harsh tone and the glare she gave her. Ruby glanced over to Yang’s bed where Yang was asleep with Neo giving her a blowjob. On the bed beneath Yang’s, Blake was awake and watching Ruby, with interest, as Weiss give her a blowjob as well.

“Give my cum to Raven,” Ruby ordered, which caused Salem to pout and Raven to perk up surprised.

Salem turned around and grabbed the back of Raven’s head and pulled her into a kiss, using her tongue to push the cum into Raven’s mouth. Raven happily accepted Ruby’s cum using her tongue in cooperation with Salem’s as to not let a single drop of Ruby’s cum go to waste. Ruby could feel herself slowly getting hard again as she watched her two bitches make out. After Salem had finished giving Raven all the cum, she watched in jealous disappointment as Raven happily swallowed it.

Salem turned back around to her Goddess about to ask why she made her do that when Ruby held up a finger. “Why were you giving me a blowjob while I slept?” Ruby asked.

Salem bowed her head slightly and said, “Well, I saw Neo and Weiss giving their mistress’ a blowjob while they slept and saw how they enjoyed it. So I thought you might enjoy it as well, and maybe like waking up to it.”

“Did I ask you to give me a blowjob while I slept?” Ruby asked.

“No, Goddess, but…” Salem said before being cut off by a hand gesture from Ruby.

“No buts, Bitch,” Ruby said, “you broke several rules. First, you masturbated without my permission. And don’t try to say you didn’t, I’ve seen you cum several times while giving me blowjobs.”

Salem blushed slightly and shrank back, knowing it was true and felt even better than when she use to masturbate before she became Ruby’s bitch.

“Second, you disobeyed me. Granted I didn’t tell you not to, but I didn’t tell you to either, and I consider that the same as disobeying me. Thirdly, you performed a sexually act on me without my permission. Which is considered rape and that is a severe violation of the rules,” Ruby said smiling mischievously, the irony of the three violations not lost on her.

Salem’s eyes widened in fear, and she quickly bowed on her hands and knees on the bed. “Please forgive me, my Goddess. I didn’t mean to disobey you, Goddess. I was just trying to pleasure you, Goddess. Please forgive me, I’m so sorry, my Goddess. I’m just a worthless bitch not worthy of your holy presence,” Salem pleaded, crying by the end.

Ruby grabbed Salem’s chin with her index finger and thumb and raised her head to look her in the eyes. “Don’t cry. I don’t like it when my bitches cry like scared kids. And I will forgive you, once you serve your punishment. Okay?” Ruby said.

Salem nodded, and Ruby smiled, “Good.” Ruby gave Salem a kiss on the forehead, which caused Salem to smile brightly at Ruby.

“Thank you, my Goddess. I don’t deserve your forgiveness,” Salem said.

“That’s right you don’t, and I hope you remember that later,” Ruby replied, “and as for your punishment it. I have some stuff to do today, so it’s going to have to wait ‘til after I’m done.”

“I understand, my Goddess,” Salem said.

“Good, then go sit on the floor there and don’t move an inch,” Ruby said pointing to the ground right next to her bed.

Salem quickly hopped off the bed to the floor, where she sat with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap.

Ruby then looked at Raven, who looked back at Ruby with slight fear in her eyes. Ruby smiled kindly at Raven and reached out and scratched Raven’s head, “Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble. You’re a good girl aren’t you?”

Raven barked happily and leaned into her Mistress’ touch. Ruby’s smile widened and scratched Raven’s head for a few more seconds before hopping off the bed. When Ruby landed on the floor, she finally realized that her pajama pants were pulled down to her knees. Blake giggled slightly, causing Ruby to blush a bit and quickly pull them up.

“So what do you have planned for today, Ruby?” Blake asked then moan and looked at Weiss, “Just like that bitch, suck my faunus cock.”

Weiss smiled around Blake’s barbed cock as she continued to suck her cock.

“Walking Raven with Pyrrha and Nora, meeting with Glynda, playtime with Coco and Velvet, and then since Salem was a naughty little bitch I have to punish her,” Ruby replied shooting a quick glare a Salem. “You?”

“Sex with my bitch, then Weiss has to go to the nursery to feed the baby, and I’ll do some reading,” Blake replied.

Weiss had given birth to their child a few weeks ago. However, in a mistress/slave relationship, like Blake and Weiss have, the slave is entirely responsible for raising the child, while the mistress can have as much or as little responsibility for raising the child as they wish, and can override any discussion that the slave makes involving the child.

“Have you made up your mind on what you’re going to do with the kid?” Ruby asked walking over to her dresser to grab some clothes.

“I don’t really know,” Blake moaned as she cum into Weiss’s mouth.

Weiss slowly pulled off Blake’s cock and swallowed the cum. Weiss then showed Blake her empty mouth. Blake nodded in approval, then motioned for Weiss to turn around. Weiss did as she was told, positioning her asshole right above Blake’s cock since her pussy was still recovering from giving birth. Blake put her hands on Weiss’s hips and slowly lowered her down onto her cock, making both girls moan.

“Hey, keep the sex moans down. I'm trying to sleep here,” Yang said groggily from her bed, then gave out a grunted moan as she came down Neo’s throat.

“Sorry,” Ruby and Blake apologized in sync, not the least bit sorry.

Yang just grunted and went back to sleep as Neo continued to suck her cock.

Ruby changed into a red tank top and black booty sports shorts. “Well, I hope you figure out what to do with the baby soon, but I have to meet up with Pyrrha for a walk,” She said then gave a soft whistle, so she didn’t wake Yang.

Raven hopped off the bed to the floor on her hands and knees. Raven had gotten piercings similar to Salem’s with ruby stones, but Raven also had a belly button piercing that had a yellow gemstone. Raven also had a tattoo like Salem’s, but instead of roses, it had Yang’s symbol, showing that Ruby was the primary Mistress, since it still said “Ruby’s Bitch”, and Yang was the secondary Mistress of Raven.

She crawled over to a small box fill with dog toys, her hard cock swinging slightly with every step. She picked up a red dog leash with her mouth before bringing it over to Ruby. Ruby took the collar from Raven’s mouth and clipped it onto Raven’s collar, giving her a quick scratch behind her ear. Raven smiled at Ruby and shook her ass, causing her black dog tail anal plug to wag with it. Ruby giggled slightly before she guided Raven out of the room, giving a quick wave to Blake and Weiss before she left.

* * *

 

Ruby and Raven headed down to the front of the dorm building where Pyrrha and Nora were waiting for them.

“Hey, sorry if I kept you waiting. Salem was acting up this morning,” Ruby said to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was wearing an outfit similar to Ruby’s, but her tank top was a brighter shade of red and had bronze trim. “It’s fine, I’ve only been waiting a minute or two,” Pyrrha replied, smiling politely.

Nora barked happily in agreement.

Nora was naked on the ground on her hands and knees. She had on dog ears and a dog tail anal plug that matched Nora’s hair, with a red collar around her neck and a tattoo of Pyrrha’s symbol on her lower back with “Pyrrha’s Bitch” within the shield but separated by the spear. Nora wasn’t a futa like most of the girls at Beacon, only having a pussy. She was also the only bitch Ruby knew that willingly became a bitch and didn’t need to be broken.

“That’s good, are you ready to go?” Ruby asked.

“Yes, after you,” Pyrrha replied.

Ruby and Pyrrha started walking with Raven and Nora right behind them. Ruby and Pyrrha could tell that Raven and Nora were watching their asses as they walked, so Ruby and Pyrrha decided to tease their bitches a bit by adding extra sway to their hips. It worked as both, Raven’s and Nora’s eyes hypnotically followed the sway of their mistress’s hips as their pussies started to get wet and Raven’s cock started to drip pre-cum.

They walked their usual route, saying hi to a few other mistresses who were walking their bitches or fucking their bitches out in the open, and chatting to each other about this and that. They eventually neared the end of their walked after about 25 minutes and head to Beacon’s main courtyard in the middle of the school.

As they walked through the courtyard, they saw a line of girls, who looked sad and had signs around their necks. Written on the signs were things like “I’m a bad bitch because I…” followed by some rule of their mistress or master that they broke, “Punish me by…” followed by a punishment made by their mistress or master, and one or two of them had a sign that said,  “Public cumdump.” The main courtyard at Beacon was the place mistresses and masters liked to punish their slaves publically and had been given a few nicknames over the years.

“There’s quite a few out in the punishment yard today,” Pyrrha commented.

“Yeah, guess Salem wasn’t the only one being bad today,” Ruby replied.

“So, do you plan on putting Salem out here for her punishment?” Pyrrha asked as they walked through the courtyard.

“Nah, She just got a little over enthusiastic and overstepped her bounds. I’ll just make sure to remind her of her place,” Ruby replied, “Besides I like to save the punishment yard for special occasions.”

“I can only imagine what a level five like you considers a special occasion,” Pyrrha said smirking.

Ruby smirked back, and in a sultry tone asked, “Would you like to find out?”

Nora barked and growled angrily at Ruby, getting Pyrrha and Ruby’s attention. Raven didn’t take kindly to her mistress getting barked and growled at, so she barked and growled angrily back at Nora. Ruby and Pyrrha pulled on their leashes harshly, shutting the two of them up.

“Now, now, Nora, Ruby was just doing a little playful flirting. She didn’t mean anything by it,” Pyrrha said to Nora. “I love you, Nora, and you don’t have to worry about anybody getting between us.” Pyrrha kissed Nora on the lips. Nora smiled and kissed back happily.

There were only a few mistresses and slaves that were in love with each other,  Pyrrha and Nora being the most popular one. The rest of the mistresses and slaves shared a relationship like Ruby’s and her bitches’, where Raven and Salem love and worship Ruby, while Ruby sees them as simply sex slaves.

Raven looked up at Ruby with a pleading look and whimpered slightly. Ruby rolled her eyes before giving Raven a scratch on the head. While Raven would have preferred a kiss on the lips like Nora, she was more than happy to take what she could get from her mistress. They continued their walk back to their dorms, but this time Nora and Raven were between Ruby and Pyrrha, acting as a barrier between the two.

* * *

 

They reached their dorm rooms, which were right across from each other, and said their goodbyes before entering their rooms. When Ruby entered her room she saw Salem in the exact spot and position she had left her in, Blake by herself reading a book and Yang’s bed empty of both Yang and Neo.

“Hey, Blake, where is everybody?” Ruby asked kneeling down, removing the leash from Raven’s collar.

“Weiss went to feed the baby, and Yang and Neo are in the shower,” Blake replied, not looking up from her book.

“Have they been in their long?” Ruby asked, “I have a meeting with Glynda in about forty-five minutes, and I need to shower.”

“They should be out before too much longer,” Blake said, and the door to the shower opened. “Speak of the devil.”

Yang and Neo walked out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around them, barely hiding their nipples and pussies. “Morning, Sis,” Yang replied with a smile when she saw Ruby.

“Morning, Yang,” Ruby replied with a smile as Yang went over to her dresser.

Ruby then turned her attention to Raven and Salem. “Now then Salem, I had planned on punishing you after I had finished with my stuff today, but while I was walking Raven an idea popped into my head,” Ruby said.

Ruby then reached down and removed the cock ring from around Raven’s cock. “And that idea was that you get to be Raven’s bitch until I get done with all my stuff,” Ruby said.

Salem opened her mouth to complain, but Ruby quickly stopped her. “And if you complain about it or resist her, I’ll put you out in the punishment yard for a week as a public cumdump. Understand?”

Salem nodded quickly in fear.

Ruby then leaned down and whispered into Raven’s ear, “I want you to fuck her hard like the little bitch she is.”

Ruby then gave Raven a spank on the ass, and Raven rushed over to Salem, tackling her to the floor. Raven forced Salem onto her hands and knees, pushing Salem’s face into the floor while pulling her ass into the air. Raven’s hard cock rubbed against Salem’s folds, causing her to moan slightly. Raven then slammed her entire cock into Salem’s pussy without warning, hitting against Salem’s cervix, almost penetrating. Raven howled in pleasure at feeling Salem’s tight pussy, and Salem moaned in pleasure as she felt Raven’s cock hit her cervix.

Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Neo watched as Raven fucked Salem doggy style for a few seconds before Ruby went over to her dresser. She took out a change of clothes and grabbed her shower supplies before heading into the bathroom.

After a quick shower, Ruby came out of the bathroom dressed in a red blouse and black skirt.  She looked over at Raven and Salem. Raven was still thrusting into Salem’s pussy, but Ruby could see Raven’s cum dripping from Salem’s pussy and down her thighs.

Ruby smirked, “Enjoying yourself, Raven?”

Raven looked back at her mistress with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and barked happily.

“And you, Salem?” Ruby asked.

Salem just moaned in response as she came for the third time.

“I’ll take that as a good sign,” Ruby said, “Anyways, I’m going to go see Glynda now. You two have fun.”

* * *

 

Ruby left the room giving Blake, who was still reading her book, a quick goodbye. She headed to Glynda’s office, which was in the center tower of Beacon and one floor beneath Ozpin’s. Ruby took the elevator up to Glynda’s office, the elevator opening up into a small waiting room that had a black and purple color design. Ruby walked up to the big oak doors and pulled the open the heavy doors.

Glynda was sitting in front of her desk on Miltia, who was on her hands and knees with a blindfold on and moaning into a purple ball gag in her mouth, as Glynda fingered her pussy with two fingers. Down at Glynda’s feet was Melanie, who had in a blindfold as well. Her hands were bound behind her back with leather cuffs while she was cleaning Glynda’s purple heel with her tongue.

Glynda pulled her fingers out of Miltia’s pussy when she saw Ruby enter her office. “Hello, Ruby sit down,” Glynda said, gesturing to a dark purple chair in front of her.

Ruby plopped down in the chair and crossed her arms.

“Do you know while I asked you to come over here,” Glynda asked.

“I guess the same thing as the last twenty-five times you’ve asked me to come here,” Ruby replied irritated. Ruby’s eyes flickered down at Melanie’s dripping pussy and licked her lips as her cock hardened a bit.

“That is correct, and you have yet to talk to me about it. Which is why I’ve asked you to come here so many times,” Glynda said.

“I don’t need to talk about it nor do I want to talk about it,” Ruby replied with a glare.

“How about this then? I know that you’ve never fucked a regular’s pussy, so how about I let you fuck Melanie’s pussy, and in return, we talk about why your mother broke you and made you into a Mistress?” Glynda offered.

Both Melanie and Miltia were regular girls, like Nora. Since Glynda was a level 5, she got first pick out of all the bitches that came in, and she liked her bitches young, so getting a regular girl as her bitch was fairly easy. Ruby, on the other hand, may be a level 5 too, but she liked hers to be older women; regular girls that were Salem’s or Raven’s age, that hadn’t already been used or broken by several masters/mistresses, were impossible to find.

“And what makes you think I have any interests in fucking one of your bitches?” Ruby asked with a glare.

“I’ve seen you looking at her wet pussy,” Glynda said and gently tapped Melanie’s head with her other foot a few times.

Melanie raised her ass into the air and spread her legs a bit, presenting her wet pussy to Ruby, shaking her ass bit for good measure. Ruby bit her bottom lip and her cock grew erect, making a tent in her skirt. Ruby stared at Melanie’s pussy for a few seconds before sighing, “Fine.”

“Thought so,” Glynda said smirking and moved her heel away from Melaine’s mouth.

Ruby stood up and unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. “But only if you turn this into a spit roast,” Ruby said smirking.

Glynda’s smirk turned into an amused smile. “You just want to see me naked don’t you?”

“Maybe,” Ruby replied innocently, as she pulled down her panties, her cock fully erect and ready to pound into Melanie’s pussy.

Glynda rolled her eyes and started unbuttoning her blouse. “You’re almost as bad as a bitch, you know that right?”

“Well, I technically am, or at least was,” Ruby replied and undid her blouse.

Glynda unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the ground, revealing that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. Glynda’s cock grew to its full length of 12 inches, and Ruby looked down at her 9 ½ inch cock at little jealous. Glynda’s picked up on Ruby’s jealousy and asked teasingly, “Jealous?”

“No, I’m a level 5 mistress. I don’t get jealous over someone having a bigger cock,” Ruby said crossing her arms and looking away. “Plus Mom’s was bigger.”

Glynda giggled slightly at Ruby’s childish behavior. “Let’s get this spit roast started before Melanie jumps one of us,” Glynda said seeing Melanie’s eyes completely glossed over with lust.

“Alright,” Ruby said smiling and grabbing Melanie’s hips, lifting her lower half up off the floor.

Ruby aligned her cock with the Melanie’s awaiting pussy, before sheathing her whole cock inside. Melanie threw her head back and cried out in pleasure, but her cry was cut short by Glynda grabbing her by the hair and lifting her upper body off the floor and shoving her cock down Melanie’s throat. Melanie, being the well-trained bitch that she was, didn’t gag when Glynda suddenly shoved her cock down her throat but instead moaned around her Mistress’s cock in pure pleasure as she hung from Ruby’s and Glynda’s cocks off the ground. Ruby and Glynda started to thrust into Melanie, causing the spit roasted girl to moan louder around her Mistress’s cock, which in turn gave Glynda more pleasure.

After a couple of minutes of the two futas fucking Melanie from both ends, Glynda asked, “How is she?”

“Definitely one of the best pussies I’ve ever fucked,” Ruby moaned. “And I’ll admit I didn’t expect her to be so tight after seeing your huge cock.”

“I usually use her mouth when I fuck her,” Glynda replied with a grunt.

“Now then,” Glynda continued, “Why did you mother break you if she wanted you to be a mistress, a level five one at that.”

“She wanted to train me to be the best and make sure I did as she asked,” Ruby replied, thrusting into Melanie faster, as she slightly remembered some of the things her mother did to break her.

“Did you want to be a Mistress when you were younger?” Glynda asked as she buried her cock into Melanie’s throat, leaving it there as she felt Melanie’s throat expand and contract around her cock.

“Think so,” Ruby replied, “My memories before my mom started training me are kind of fuzzy, plus having my cock in a pussy this good isn’t helping my concentration any.”

Glynda nodded in understanding as she knew that when a bitch gets broken, life before they were broken, can be forgotten or hard to remember. She then pulled her cock part way out of Melanie, who’s face was turning purple, so that she could breathe. Melanie took a big, much needed breath, in through her nose before Glynda resumed thrusting into her throat.

“Do you remember any of the things your mother did to break you?” Glynda asked.

Ruby moaned loudly as memories of her mother breaking her flooded her mind, and she remembered all the pleasure that came with them. Ruby closed her mouth as she let out a long moan, grabbing and squeezing one of her breasts, as she pushed her cock deep into Melanie’s pussy, pressing against her cervix, before cumming into Melanie’s womb. Melanie moaned loudly as she felt Ruby’s hot cum fill her womb, making her cum as well around Ruby’s cock.

Glynda lets a low moan as Melanie’s loud moan sent strong  vibrations through her cock.“Did you just cum from thinking about your mother breaking you?”

“Yeah,” Ruby said blushing embarrassment, and pulled out of Melanie’s pussy but still held her up for Glynda.

“Did you mother train you to do that?” Glynda asked, thrusting into Melanie’s throat faster.

“No, it was just something that kind of happened,” Ruby replied, “I didn’t even notice until after she died.”

“Interesting,” Glynda said, then buried her cock all the way down Melanie’s throat and came.

Melanie didn’t have even to bother trying to swallow her Mistress’s cum, as Glynda was so far down her throat she practically came directly into Melanie’s stomach. Melanie’s eyes rolled back into her as she came again at the feeling of Glynda shooting her hot cum into her stomach. When Glynda finished cumming, she pulled out of Melanie’s throat, before both Ruby and Glynda dropped Melanie on the floor. Melanie laid on the floor with her eyes rolled back into her head, and she had a big grin on her face.

“She looks happy,” Ruby commented with an amused smirk.

“She always was the slut of the pair,” Glynda replied with her own amused smirk.

“Anything else you want to talk about before I go?” Ruby asked.

“A few, but I’ll let you go for now,” Glynda replied, “I assume you have other things to do and people to meet.”

“Yeah, I have a playdate with Coco and Velvet, then I have to punish Salem,” Ruby replied and started to get dressed.

“Oh, what did she do?” Glynda asked curiously and sat down on Miltia, not bothering to get dressed.

“She woke me up with a blowjob, and I didn’t ask her to,” Ruby replied.

Glynda started laughing when she heard the reason why Ruby was going to punish Salem. “You and your mother are the same that way. You both like your bitches to stay in the line and not take a single toe out of it, even if it is to please you.”

“So? Nothing wrong with that,” Ruby said with a slight glare as she buttoned the last button on her blouse.

“I know,” Glynda replied, “I just find it amusing is all.”

“Anyways, I’ll see you later, honey,” Ruby said smiling and gave Glynda quick peck on the lips.

“Okay, I’ll call you later, baby,” Glynda said with a smirk.

“Ah, don’t call me that. You know I hate it when you call me that,” Ruby said with a half-hearted glare.

Glynda’s smirk turned into a smile and gave Ruby peck on the lips back. “I know, baby.”

Ruby rolled her eyes, smiling, and left the room.

Yes, it is true that Ruby and Glynda were dating, and they were perfect for each other. Since mistress/masters generally have a hard time dating outside of their profession, they both wanted someone who was a level 5 mistress/master, and Glynda liked them young while Ruby liked them older. No one really knew they were together though, because even though they were both level 5, Glynda was still a teacher and Ruby was still a student, plus they had an agreement to act professional while on campus.

* * *

 

Ruby headed down the large tower and towards Coco’s and Velvet’s room. She arrived at their room ten minutes later and could hear faint moans and muffled words; she couldn’t quite make out what was coming from their room. Ruby smiled to herself as she knew they had to be pretty loud since nearly every room in beacon had soundproofing built in. “Looks like they started without me,” She said to herself before opening the door.

When Ruby opened the door, she was greeted by the sight of a naked Coco ramming her 9-inch cock into Velvet’s pussy, and spanking her and calling her degrading names; while Velvet moaned and begged for Coco to go faster, spank her harder, and to call her more names.

“Ah, you started without me?” Ruby asked with a look of mock hurt on her face as she shut the door behind her.

Coco looked at Ruby and smirked, “Well if you hadn’t kept us waiting then we wouldn’t have started without you.”

“Sorry, Goodwitch got into a lecture, and you know how she is,” Ruby replied, “Once she starts she doesn’t stop for anything.”

“Yeah, she would lecture for hours given the chance,” Coco said.

“It seems my little bitch of a whore, forget her manners,” Coco said, reaching down and grabbing Velvet’s left ear. She lifted Velvet’s upper body off the floor by her ear and turned to where they were facing Ruby. “Now, what do you say to Ruby when she enters, you slutty sow?”

Velvet looked at Ruby with her eyes rolled up slightly and her tongue hanging as she came around Coco’s cock, spraying Coco’s thighs with her juices while her small 2-inch cock shot out little ropes of cum. “Hello, Mistress Ruby, welcome to my mistress’s room,” Velvet moaned as she came, barely able to focus enough to get the words out.

Ruby giggled at Velvet’s face and appearance. Velvet had the word  “Slut” written across her forehead in black permanent marker, “Bitch” was written across her breasts, “Whore” was written across her stomach, and just below that was “Worthless Cock” with an arrow pointing down to Velvet’s small erect cock, and equally as little balls.

Velvet was one of, if not, the most masochistic bitch Ruby knew. Velvet loved to have her ears pulled, being called names, spanking, being humiliated (especially if it is public), amongst other things that Coco was more than happy to do. Ruby once watched a video where Velvet came from Coco just calling her names without touching her or touching herself; while in another video, she came from Coco just pulling on her ears.

“Good Bitch,” Coco said and buried her cock into Velvet’s pussy before cumming directly into her womb.

Velvet came again around Coco’s cock, her body trembling as the orgasm racked her body with pleasure.

After Coco had finished cumming in Velvet, she pulled out, letting Velvet fall to the floor, before standing up. “Which one of my fuck toy’s holes would you like to use first?” Coco asked gesturing to Velvet on the floor.

“Hmm, I haven’t fucked anyone in the ass yet today, so I’ll go ahead and take that one,” Ruby said.

Ruby quickly took off her clothes, throwing them in a small pile in the corner, before walking over to Velvet and kneeling down between her legs. She put her hands on Velvet’s rose colored ass cheeks and spread them, exposing the tight rosebud. Ruby pressed the head of her cock against Velvet’s asshole and shoved her entire length into Velvet, her hips hitting Velvet’s ass.

Velvet let out a cry of shock, pleasure, and slight pain, as she came instantly. “So deep,” Velvet managed to breathe out during her orgasm.

Ruby grabbed both of Velvet’s ears and pulled her up till she was sitting straight up. She then pulled Velvet’s ears apart and said, “Now spread your legs wide and show your mistress your slutty pussy, slutty bunny.”

Velvet, with a look of pure ecstasy on her face, spread her legs as wide as they would go before reaching down and using two fingers to spread her pussy as wide she could. “Please fuck my slutty pussy, Mistress,” Velvet said smiling.

Coco looked down at Velvet smirking and said, “Alright, since you said please, you fucking whore.”

Coco got down between Velvet’s legs and aligned her cock with the entrance to Velvet’s awaiting pussy. Coco slowly pushed her cock into Velvet’s pussy, but as she did she reached up and grabbed Velvet’s nipples, twisting and pulling them as she pushed her cock in. Velvet threw her head back and cried out in pleasure, her pussy and ass getting tighter around the two cocks inside her. Coco continued to push into Velvet, despite the new tightness, until she hit the back of Velvet’s womb, her cervix giving away easily after only being penetrated a minute or two ago.

Coco and Ruby wasted no time being gentle with Velvet, knowing the masochistic bitch wanted it rough, so they pounded into her roughly from the start. Their thrusts weren’t in time with each other in the slightest; they just pounded into Velvet thinking only of their own pleasure and no one else’s.

“You like my big cock pounding into your fucking ass, don’t you, stupid whore?”Ruby asked as she pulled on Velvet’s ears.

“YES!!!” Velvet cried out in pleasure as she came again, feeling like she was in heaven, as she covered Coco’s already cum covered stomach with more cum.

“What about your Mistress’s cock that is pounding into your skanky cunt? Do you like it?” Coco asked, but didn’t give Velvet a chance to answer before continuing, “But I guess a fucking bitch in heat like you wouldn’t care who’s cock it is just so long as it was a cock. I bet you would beg for a worthless cock like yours to fuck you.”

“YES! YES! I’M A FUCKING SLUTTY WHORE FOR COCKS! FUCK ME LIKE THE COCK SLEEVE I AM!” Velvet cried out as she climaxed once again, her mind feeling like it was going to break again. “FUCK ME MORE! MORE!”

Coco and Ruby were more than happy to oblige as they thrust into Velvet as hard and fast as they could, with Ruby using her semblance. Ruby pulled on Velvet’s ears harder, pulling Velvet’s head till it was almost perpendicular with her neck, while Coco started to spanked Velvet’s ass again, spanking her harder than when Ruby walked in; both of them calling Velvet various dirty names.

They continued their rough treatment of Velvet for several minutes before they felt the urge to cum themselves. After Velvet had come for the umpteenth time since they started, Ruby groaned slightly then said, “I’m about to turn your fucking ass into my personal cumdump!”

“And I’m going to turn your slutty womb into my own little cum bank,” Coco said.

“YES! CUM INSIDE MY WHORE ASS AND PUSSY!” Velvet cried out as she came one last time before Coco and Ruby came inside her.

Coco and Ruby rammed their cocks into Velvet as far as they could go, reaching deeper than before, before cumming. Velvet’s back arched as she let out an almost ear-splitting scream of pleasure as she felt Ruby’s and her Mistress’s thick, hot, cum flood her insides, and a pleasant warm feeling spread throughout her body.

Coco and Ruby held their cocks inside Velvet, as her walls spasmed around their cock, panting after all the vigorous thrusting. Coco waited for Velvet to come down from her orgasm high, which lasted for several minutes before she started to pull out, but stopped when she felt a hand on her lower back. Coco looked down and saw that the arm was Ruby’s. When she looked at Ruby, she saw Ruby had a mischievous smile.

“Don’t pull out just yet, I have an idea,” Ruby said and pulled out of Velvet’s ass.

Ruby then moved her cock up to where it pushed against Coco’s cock and Velvet’s pussy. Coco’s and Velvet’s eyes widened as they instantly realized what Ruby was planning.

“No, don’t I’ll tear.” Velvet said trying to sound scared, but only lust could be heard in her voice.

Ruby glanced at Coco, who gave a small nod. Ruby slowly forced her cock into Velvet’s pussy, causing its walls to stretch farther than Velvet could remember.

“How had I not thought of this before?” Coco thought to herself as she felt Ruby’s cock squeeze in next to hers inside Velvet. “But I guess that’s why I’m a level three, and she’s a level five.”

Ruby continued to push into Velvet, forcing her cervix open even more as her cock joined Coco’s in Velvet’s womb. “Mmhmm, snug,” Ruby joked with a giggle.

“So tight,” Coco groaned as she looked down at Velvet’s stomach and saw the outline of her cock pressing against Velvet’s stomach.

“So full,” Velvet said and looked down at her stomach, almost instantly cumming when she saw the outline of her Mistress’s cock.

“Would you like the first thrust or should I do it?” Ruby asked Coco.

“She’s my bitch, so I’ll do it,” Coco replied and slowly pulled out, watching the outline of her cock move down too.

Coco then shoved her cock back into Velvet, making the rabbit faunus cum instantly.

Ruby smiled as she felt and heard Velvet cum before she is starting thrusting into Velvet, thrusting quickly from the start, unlike Coco.

Coco moaned as she felt Ruby’s cock rub against her own and as Velvet’s walls spasmed around her cock, as Velvet came every few thrust. However, Coco wasn’t about to be out fucked when fucking her own bitch, so she put her hands and Velvet’s hips and started to pounding into Velvet’s pussy, alternating with Ruby so that Velvet always had at least one full cock inside her.

“How do you like having two big fat cocks inside your slutty pussy?” Ruby said smirking.

“SO FUCKING AMAZING!!! POUND INTO MY GREEDY WOMB WITH ALL YOU GOT!!! WRECK MY SLUTTY PUSSY UNTIL IT CAN’T GO BACK TO NORMAL!!!” Velvet screamed looking up at the ceiling with her hands on her face and little hearts in her eyes, as it felt like her mind was turning to mush from the pleasure of the two cocks thrusting inside her.

Coco smiled as she had only seen Velvet this turned on and lost in pleasure only a few times before, and she wanted to see how far she could push Velvet before she broke. So, Coco gave Ruby a look that said, “Make her regret those words.”

Ruby smirked back, and both started to pound into Velvet’s pussy and womb, moving their cocks in sync with each other, both in and both out. Ruby reached back up and grabbed Velvet’s ears again, having let go during their little break, and started pulled on them again; while Coco bit down and tugged on Velvet’s left nipple while using her hand to pull and twist the other.

Velvet was taking it all, cumming harder than she had ever before, her mind not knowing what to do with all the pleasure assaulting her brain. Velvet’s hips started to grind into Ruby’s and Coco’s hips, even as her mind turned to goop. Her eyes rolled back into her skull, and her tongue hung out of her mouth, flopping around with each thrust.

Coco and Ruby could tell that Velvet was starting to get completely overwhelmed by pleasure, but they didn’t care. Velvet told them to do something, and they weren’t going to stop until they were done. However, as much as Coco and Ruby wanted to continue thrusting into Velvet, the pleasure of their cocks rubbing against each other and the tightness of Velvet’s pussy was pushing them to their climaxes much faster than before.

It only took them about seven minutes before the two Mistresses came. They both pushed their cocks in Velvet’s womb, Ruby’s cock reaching deeper than anything Velvet had felt before, before cumming directly into Velvet’s womb. Where the head of the outline of Coco’s cock was on Velvet’s stomach was started to expand as they filled up Velvet’s womb with more cum than could slip past the gaps made by the two cocks inside her.

While Coco and Ruby filled Velvet with a fresh hot load of cum, Velvet’s mind broke again and came harder than she ever thought possible, emptying what was left of her cum and juices onto Coco before passing out on top of Ruby.

Coco and Ruby left their cocks inside Velvet, too exhausted to pull them out at the moment.

“Is she dead?” Ruby asked panting and sweating, half joking half serious as she looked at the unmoving Velvet on top of her.

“No, she’s just past out. She’ll be fine in a few days, a week at the most,” Coco replied panting, her body glistening with sweat. “But damn did we fuck her good. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Velvet cum that hard.”

“Well, I have to live up to my level five status,” Ruby replied and found the strength to pull out of the unconscious faunus.

Coco’s cock slipped out along with Ruby’s and they laid Velvet down off to the side. Ruby pushed herself up to her feet, groaning slightly as she did. “Now, if you would excuse me, I have a naughty bitch to punish,” Ruby said.

“Give her a hard spank on the ass for me,” Coco said.

“Will do,” Ruby replied, “Want me to help you up, or do you just want to lie there for a while?”

“I think I’ll just lie here,” Coco said and looked at Velvet, smiling. “I just hope she doesn’t get pregnant; I’m not ready for a kid yet.”

Ruby giggled, “Well with how much cum we pumped into her; I wouldn’t be surprised, even with the pill.”

Coco giggled and said, “You may be a level five, but that doesn’t mean you have super sperm, Ruby.”

Ruby’s giggles turned into snickers, and she walked over to her clothes, “I know, but that doesn’t mean I can’t dream.”

“You dream of having super sperm?” Coco asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, but I did have a dream about it after eating cold pizza before I went to bed one night,” Ruby said as she got dressed.

“Huh,” Coco replied.

Ruby buttoned up the last two buttons on her blouse and said, “I’ll be on my way now. Call me if you want to get together again.”

“Oh, you can count on it,” Coco said smiling.

Ruby smiled back before leaving to her room.

* * *

 

Luckily, Coco’s and Velvet’s room was only two floors beneath Ruby’s so it was a short walk back to her room. When Ruby entered her room, she saw Raven leaning against the back wall with her legs spread and Salem between them giving her a blowjob. Salem’s ass was pointed towards her, showing her pussy and ass slightly gaping with rivers of cum coming from the holes, feeding the large puddle of cum and juices at her knees.

Raven barked happily when she saw her mistress enter the room, which alerted Salem that her goddess had returned. Salem took her mouth off of Raven’s cock, but before she could get a word out Ruby said, “Don’t stop sucking her cock, bitch. I’m going to change then I’ll deal with your punishment from me.”

“Yes, my Goddess,” Salem quietly said before returning to sucking Raven’s cock.

Ruby grabbed black bag from the closet and headed into the bathroom. “Oh, and Salem. You’re not allowed to look behind you until I say otherwise,” Ruby said right before entering the bathroom.

The bathroom was soundproof, like the dorm room itself, so Raven and Salem couldn’t hear what Ruby was exactly doing in there. Ruby stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later, Raven’s eyes widened in shock, her jaw hit her breasts, and she came instantly down Salem’s throat. Salem’s eyes widened slightly in surprise as Raven suddenly came, but she was well trained by Ruby and easily swallowed her cum.

Salem pulled off Raven’s cock and started to turn her head to look back at her goddess, but remember that she wasn’t allowed to look back behind herself until she was told she could, and quickly looked straight forward. She then heard a soft hum from Ruby, probably in approval that she remember her orders, followed by the sound of heels clicking against the hardwood floors. Salem could hear the authority, confidence, and dominance in the steps as they got closer and closer, making her shake and her pussy to become extremely wet in anticipation of what is to come.

The footsteps stopped right behind Salem. She could feel her Goddess looking down at her with a smirk, enjoying the sight of her bitch dripping wet and shaking in anticipation just by the mere presence of her Goddess. Salem then felt something enter her ass, which she assumed was one of the heels of Ruby’s heels, followed by two quick smacks to her ass with a riding crop. Salem moaned at the sensation and pushed her ass into Ruby’s heel.

“I thought this was going to be a punishment, but it looks like you have been looking forward to this all day,” Ruby said and delivered to two smacks with the riding crop to Salem’s back.

Salem moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure, “I look forward to just being in your presence, my Goddess, even if it’s just for a second.”

“Good answer,” Ruby said and pulled her heel out of Salem’s ass. Ruby then gave Salem a hard spank on the ass. “Coco asked me to give that to you. You can turn around now.”

Salem winced at the hard spank and turned around, her expression being the same as Raven’s when she first saw Ruby step out of the bathroom.

Ruby was dressed in thigh high leather boots, a leather corset that stopped just under her breasts, pushing them out and making them look bigger, and leather elbow gloves; all of which were black with a dark red tint, making Ruby look both extremely sexy and extremely dangerous at the same time.

“My Goddess,” Salem said in absolute awe, and Raven let out a small ruff in agreement.

“Like it?” Ruby asked with a confident smirk and a wink.

“You look absolutely divine, my Goddess,” Salem replied her eyes full of lust, love, and awe. “I could look at you for the rest of my life and never get tired of it.”

Ruby smiled and put a hand on Salem’s head. She ran her hand through Salem’s hair which caused Salem to smile until Ruby grabbed Salem’s hair and pulled on it roughly. “But remember, you little bitch, this is a punishment.”

Salem looked at her Goddess with complete submissiveness, ready to take whatever punishment her Goddess was going to give her.

Ruby smirked down at Salem, loving the power she had over the once proud villain. Ruby glanced at Raven and said, “Raven, you can go and take a nap now.”

Raven nodded and hopped onto Ruby’s bed and curling up near the foot of it before going to sleep.

Ruby then turned her attention back to Salem. “Open,” Ruby ordered.

Salem obediently opened her mouth as wide as she could.

Ruby smiled and lowered her balls into her mouth, simultaneously pressing her cock against Salem’s nose. Salem moaned around Ruby’s balls, her nose being drowned in the musky scent of sex and sweat of Ruby’s cock, and loving it. Ruby softly moaned as Salem started to suck on her balls as she rolled them around in her mouth with her tongue.

Ruby let Salem suck on her balls for a minute, rubbing her cock against Salem’s nose so that she would remember the scent, before pulling out of Salem’s mouth with a wet “pop” sound. Ruby smiled at Salem, who had a dopey smile on her face, and said, “Did you like sucking on my balls?”

“Yes, my Goddess, they tasted divine,” Salem replied, the dopey smile still on her face.

“I’m glad you liked it, but I hope your throat is ready for one rough fucking,” Ruby replied smiling.

Salem didn’t respond as Ruby shoved her cock into Salem’s mouth and down her throat, Salem’s lips hitting the clean shaven skin at the base of Ruby’s cock. Ruby let go of Salem’s hair and grabbed Salem’s throat, squeezing it around her cock, cutting off her air supply and adding a new level of tightness to her throat. Salem didn’t struggle or panic when Ruby grabbed her throat and cut off her airway, trusting her Goddess with her life. Ruby then proceeded to roughly thrust her cock into Salem’s throat, her hand making sure Salem didn’t breathe with her permission.

Salem moaned around Ruby’s cock, loving the feeling of her Goddess’s divine cock ramming into her throat. She looked at Ruby in the eyes with love and trust, while Ruby looked back down at her, looking at her like the bitch Salem was.

When Salem’s face started to turn purple, Ruby loosened her grip on Salem’s throat and pulled her cock out into Salem’s mouth, letting Salem breathe. Ruby let Salem take a few much-needed breaths before she shoved her cock back down Salem’s throat. She thrust into Salem’s throat harder and started to smack Salem’s ass with the riding crop every second thrust.

Salem moaned louder around Ruby’s cock, though the moans were more hoarse than before as her Goddess’s cock was fucking her throat and vocal cords raw. Each thrust of Ruby’s cock started to hurt Salem’s throat, but the pain was quickly replaced by pleasure as she remembered that it was her Goddess’s cock fucking her throat, and she started to suck on it to the best of her ability.

Ruby moaned as she felt Salem start to suck on her cock. With Ruby’s cock blocking Salem’s airway and Salem’s lungs sucking in what little air that was in her throat, a strong vacuum effect was formed in Salem’s throat. She tightened her grip on Salem’s throat and smacked her ass with the riding crop harder, Salem’s ass a ruby red at this point.

Salem’s vision became blurry and started to fade as Ruby had yet to let her have a breath in over four minutes; she would have passed out by now if not for her Goddess’s training her to hold her breath during blowjobs. Even as Salem’s vision started to go completely black and she was about to pass out, Salem still didn’t struggle for air in Ruby’s grasp.

Ruby could tell that Salem was about to pass out by the dim, almost vacant, look in her eyes, and by the color of her face. Ruby also felt the urge to cum and she knew that Salem would have enjoyed having Ruby cum in her, whether or not she was conscious, so she pulled out of Salem.

Salem fell to her hands and knees, inhaling a massive amount of air and coughed violently, as the air irritated her raw throat. Ruby grabbed her cock and started to stroke herself to completion, cumming onto Salem’s back.

After Ruby had finished cumming onto Salem’s back, she asked, slightly panting, “Do you learn your lesson, Salem?”

“Y… yes, My G-goddess,” Salem said between coughs, voice scratchy and rough.

“Good,” Ruby said and gave Salem a quick peck on the forehead, “Now head over to the cafeteria and get yourself some honey and tea, when you can stand of course.”

“Thank… you, my God-ddess” Salem coughed, while Ruby went back into the bathroom to change out of her outfit.

When Ruby came out of the bathroom, she was dressed in her pajamas and saw that Salem was gone. She went over to her bed and crawled into it, being a somewhat careful as to not wake Raven up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to kudos. subscribe, and comment. I had planned on making Emerald one of Glynda's bitches, but I couldn't figure out who else that is on her side to add that is a girl, since Cinder was already discarded by Ruby and Neo belongs to Yang, so I made the twins her bitches instead. Don't really know if any of you care about that, i just thought some of you would be curious about whether or not I'll add Emerald; which I don't know if I will or not yet, but we'll see. Also Ruby will be breaking Winter next chapter, which I'm sure a lot of you are looking forward to. I still haven't quite decided exactly what i want to do with her yet, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to make her like Velvet, but also include bondage. Anyways, with all that said, I'm just going to leave a quick warning that if any of you decide to try asphyxiation play during sex, that I highly advise against it as it is extremely dangerous.


	4. Chapter 4: Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby breaks Winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the very long wait, but I wasn't in the mood to write this for a long time, but here is the fourth chapter I promised. I would like to thank Bokutosamurai for proofreading this, and I did use some of his suggests so the writing style is slightly different. Also, Bokuto and I discussed making a futa RWBY story together and you can check the notes at the end for more information. Now please enjoy the chapter.

Ruby pounded into Raven’s cum filled pussy while pulling on her hair and spanking her roughly. She had not been in a good mood at all since she found out that Weiss’s sister, Winter, was coming to Beacon to visit her sister and newborn niece later today.

Ruby and Winter hated each other, despite only meeting once before. Winter believed since Summer made Ruby a bitch, she should have stayed a bitch instead of _pretending_ to be a Mistress. Needless to say, Ruby needed to vent some frustration.

Ruby buried her cock deep into Raven’s pussy, before cumming directly in her womb for the third time today. Ruby pulled out and let Raven go, who fell the floor exhausted. Raven’s ass was bright red, and her pussy was leaking a steady flow of her Mistress’s milk, like Salem, who was resting on Ruby’s bed from her Goddess’s rough treatment only an hour before.

“When does _she_ get here?” Ruby panted, exhausted from six rounds with her bitches.

“In about two hours,” Blake replied, holding her daughter in her arms, while Weiss sat on the floor at her feet. Her daughter was a cat faunus like Blake but had white hair like Weiss.

“I’m going to go take a shower then,” Ruby said and headed into the bathroom.

After Ruby had shut the door, Blake looked out at Yang, who was in her bed with Neo riding her reverse cowgirl, and asked, “Do you think she’ll be okay?”

Yang huffed and said, “I’ll be more concerned about what Ruby’ll do to Winter then what Winter will do to Ruby.”

Blake thought about it for a second before sighing. “I think you might be right about that. Do you think we should ask Ruby to leave while Winter is visiting?”

“We can… but I seriously doubt she’ll agree to it. Since it might make Winter think she was too scared to face her or something like that,” Yang replied.

“So what? We just let them fight it out?” Blake asked.

“Sometimes the only way to stop a fire is to let it burn itself out,” Yang replied, then let out a moaned as she came into Neo’s tight pussy.

Blake sighed again but didn’t say anything more. Instead, she just looked at her daughter and rocked her child in her arms.

About two hours later, Team RWBY heard a knock on their door, and Weiss got up and answered it. “Hello, Mistress Winter.” Weiss smiled brightly bowing her head slightly.

“Hello, Weiss it’s good to see you again,” Winter said smiling down at Weiss.

While Winter would have preferred Weiss to be a mistress like she was, but she could tell that Weiss loved Blake and Blake loved Weiss back. The fact that Blake decided to keep the baby she was currently holding helped only to solidify her belief that Blake and Weiss loved each other.

Weiss stepped aside, and Winter walked into the room. Winter immediately noticed Ruby sitting on her bed and glared at her. Winter opened her mouth to speak, “No fighting you two, not while Shiro is sleeping.” Blake spoke before she could.

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to wake the baby,” Winter said smiling softly and walked over to Blake, sitting down on the bed.

“So you said her name was Shiro, right?” Winter asked smiling at the baby.

“Yeah.”

“Well it’s a lovely name,” Winter held her finger out in front of the baby.

The baby smiled and grabbed Winter’s finger, cooing cutely.

“I’m going to head to the gym,” Ruby announced, jumping off her bed.

“Alright, have fun,” Winter replied, shooting Ruby a look that said, “Pussy.”

Ruby shot Winter back a look that said, “Blow me bitch.”

Ruby grabbed her gym bag and walked out of the room before anyone could say anything else; Salem and Raven stayed at the foot of her bed not following their goddess.

“You’re not going to follow her?” Winter asked curiously, hoping it would be something she could use to insult Ruby’s training methods.

“Our goddess told us not to follow her if she is going to the gym unless she tells us otherwise,” Salem replied.

“Oh,” Winter said slightly disappointed.

“Would you like to hold her?” Blake asked, trying to change the subject.

“Can I?” Winter asked somewhat surprised.

“Sure, you are her aunt after all,” Blake replied, “Just remember to support her head.”

“Alright, then,” Winter replied, and carefully took Shiro into her arms as Blake handed the baby to her.

Winter smiled down at Shiro in her arms as she gently held the baby.

A couple of hours later, Ruby came back into the dorm room sweaty and wearing her workout clothes, a white t-shirt with red trimming that left her midriff exposed with “ROSE” printed across the back and red sports shorts that stopped mid-thigh. She would have taken a shower back at the gym and changed into her regular clothes, but they were pretty full of Mistresses fucking their slaves and Ruby wasn’t really in the mood to watch any of it with Winter visiting, so she opted to just take a shower back at her dorm room.

Ruby opened the door and froze. She saw Raven, hog tied with glyphs on the ground next to Ruby’s bed, and Salem had her hands bound behind her back, and her legs spread apart, held in place by glyphs, bent over Ruby’s bed, with a naked Winter standing behind her ready to fuck her.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, bitch!?” Ruby shouted.

Salem looked at Ruby with pleading eyes, “I’m so sorry, my godd—”

“Not you!” Ruby cut her off and pointed at Winter. “You!”

Winter turned to face Ruby with a smirk, allowing Ruby to get a better look at Winter’s cock, which was the same length as Ruby’s but was skinnier. “I was just going to show them what a fucking from a proper Mistress would feel like.”

“Get away from them right now,” Ruby growled, glaring at Winter viciously.

“And what are you going to do if I don’t? Make me?” Winter asked amused.

“Yes,” Ruby said sternly and confidently.

“Then try it bitch, and I’ll put you in your proper place,” Winter sneered.

Ruby took a step forward, and Winter raised her hand to cast a glyph. Counting on that,  Ruby used her semblance to disappear from Winter’s view, only to reappear in front of her. Ruby quickly grabbed Winter’s arm and jumped up onto her shoulders, wrapping her legs around Winter’s neck, putting her in a flying triangle choke hold. Ruby’s weight caused Winter to fall to her knees as she struggled to get out of the choke hold. However, Ruby had no attention of letting Winter go. Ruby tightened her grip on Winter’s neck forcing her face further into her groin. Winter’s nose was pressed right up against Ruby’s balls as she was forced to inhale their sweaty, musty smell as she started to lose consciousness from the hold. It didn’t take Winter long to pass out from the choke hold, only about ten seconds, and after she had stopped struggling Ruby maintained the hold for an extra three seconds just to be safe.

After Winter had passed out, her glyphs disappeared, freeing Salem and Raven. Salem fell onto the bed and Raven’s limbs dropped to her sides. They got up and rushed over to Ruby, hugging her tightly.

“I’m so sorry, my Goddess, after Mistress Blake and Mistress Yang left with their bitches, she suddenly used her glyphs to subdue up before we could do anything,” Salem cried into Ruby’s stomach, with Raven rubbed her head against Ruby’s thigh and licking it.

“It’s okay,” Ruby replied calmly, putting a hand on their heads, “It’s my fault. I should have never left you two here with her.”

“What!?” Salem asked shocked her Goddess would think it is her fault. “We should have been paying more attention. It’s not your fault at all.”

Raven barked in agreement.

Ruby smiled down at them and said, “You two deserve a special treat for having to go through what you did, but before that, I have a disrespectful bitch to punish.” Ruby looked down at Winter with disdain as she came to.

Ruby went over to her desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a set of handcuffs. She walked back over to Winter and handcuffed her hands behind her back. Ruby then grabbed her bitch bag and started to fill it with various items.

By the time Ruby had finished packing her bag, Winter was awake enough to realize that her hands were cuffed behind her back. “What the hell?” Winter asked and looked around a bit before spotting Ruby. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Ruby walked over to Winter and forced her head into the floor with her foot, causing Winter to wince in pain. “Shut the fuck up, bitch,” Ruby growled and pressed Winter’s head into the floor harder. “You tried to fuck my bitches without my permission. That’s a serious violation of the rules, and you need to be severally punished. So I’m not going to break you.”

Ruby picked her foot up off Winter’s head, allowing her to pick her head up from the ground. “I’m going to shatter you.” Ruby stomped her foot down next to Winter’s head, causing her jump slightly and fall onto her side.

Winter looked up at Ruby with fear as she glared back down at her. “ _I think I went too far,_ ” Winter thought to herself.

“Look, Ruby, I’m sorry. I should never have tried to fuck your bitches without your permission,” Winter said trying to scoot away from Ruby.

Ruby ignored her as she was grabbed by her hair bun and dragged out of the room by it.

As Ruby dragged Winter down the hallway, she managed to get to her feet and walk behind her, though Ruby still held her head at waist height. Ruby walked Winter out of the dorm and guided her outside. Winter couldn’t tell where she was as Ruby had her looking at her feet the whole time. It wasn’t until they reached the punishment yard and forced Winter to her knees, letting go of her head did she realize where they were.

“Is this the punishment yard?” Winter asked shocked.

“Yap,” Ruby said popping the ‘p’ and putting her bag down. “When I make you my bitch, it’s going to be a public shattering.”

“What!?” Winter asked surprised. A public breaking was almost unheard of as it had only been done a handful of times. “You can’t be serious.”

“Very,” Ruby said. “You planned on fucking my bitches without my permission. As a level four mistress, you know how big an offense that is.”

Winter looked down at the ground, knowing Ruby was right. Trying to fuck another mistress’s slave was the fourth worst thing a mistress could do to another, with actually fucking, kidnapping, or killing a slave being the only things worse.

“Then why don’t you just report me to Ozpin or Goodwitch?” Winter asked.

“Because along with breaking a very serious rule, you’ve insulted my mother and her teaching, and the way I conduct my bitches,” Ruby replied, “which is why I’m going to use what my mother taught me and what I know to not just break you, but shatter you.”

Ruby then stepped closer to Winter, getting right in front of her, allowing Winter to see the outline of Ruby’s hard cock through her shorts. Ruby pulled down her shorts, freeing her girl dick from its confines, letting it rest on top of Winter’s nose. Winter’s nostrils were instantly assaulted by the stench of Ruby’s sweaty shaft, still unwashed after her workout. She tried to turn her head away from Ruby’s rod, but Ruby grabbed her head and pressed her face into her fuckstick.

“Clean it,” Ruby ordered.

“I’m not going to clean your filthy cock,” Winter glared, though it was rather ineffective as she was blushing deeply.

Although Winter would never admit it, she had a fetish for fit chicks and especially after they just finished working out; and Ruby’s abs were slightly glistening in sweat that was still left from her workout, turning Winter on.

Ruby felt something hot, slightly soft, and a little sticky press against her shin. Ruby smirked down at Winter, instantly knowing what it was. “Does my sweaty cock turn you on, slut?”

“Don’t call me a slut,” replied Winter, who was getting hornier every time she inhaled Ruby’s scent.

“Oh? I did my research on you, ya know,” Ruby replied, “I know that you like fit girls, and I also know that you like to fuck your bitches right after they finish working out.”

Winter blushed even deeper, her face rivaling Ruby’s cloak. “That’s not… true,” Winter replied, finding it hard to focus because of the scent of Ruby’s sweaty cock filling her nose and Ruby’s amazing abs in front of her face.

“Oh really?” Ruby smirked. She reached down and slipped her thumb into Winter’s mouth. She used her thumb to pull Winter’s jaw down, opening her mouth with surprising ease. Ruby pulled her cock away from Winter’s face and aligned it with her mouth.

Ruby was just about to push her cock into Winter’s mouth when Winter suddenly snapped out of her dazed state and clamped her mouth shut, turning her head to the side. Winter also twisted her upper body causing her to fall to the ground, landing on her side. She then glared up at Ruby from her spot on the ground.

Ruby smirked, “I’m glad you came to your senses before it was too late. I would have been disappointed if that was all it took to break you. But you’re cleaning my cock whether you like it or not.”

Ruby kicked Winter’s shoulder, moving her onto her back, and reached into her bag. Ruby pulled out a cock ring and slipped it onto Winter’s still hard cock. “Just to make sure you don’t get your filthy sperm on me.”

Ruby then knelt down over Winter’s head, straddling her face, and pressed the tip of her cock against Winter’s lips. “Say aw.”

Winter kept her mouth tightly closed as Ruby poked her cock against her lips. Ruby smiled in amusement at Winter’s defiance and reached for her bag. Ruby managed to grab one of its straps and pulled it up next to her so she can reach into it. She pulled out three egg vibrators and some tape. She took two of the eggs and taped them to the tip of Winter’s cock, while she taped the last one to Winter’s clit, though it was also touching her balls. Ruby smirked as she pulled out a remote and turned the dial up to 4 out of 10.

Winter let out a surprised moan as she felt the vibrators turn on against her most sensitive spots, and the instant Winter’s mouth opened enough for Ruby’s cock to fit through her lips she shoved it into her mouth, and down her throat as Ruby went all the way to the base of her length.  
  
Ruby shuddered in pleasure as her dick was wrapped in Winter’s warm and wet mouth and tight throat. Winter’s throat bulged around Ruby’s girth, and Ruby’s balls smothered Winter’s nose, making it impossible to get any air what so ever, as she gagged on Ruby’s cock.

Winter instantly started to struggle to get free, flailing her legs around and arching her back, trying to get Ruby off her, however futile it might be.

Ruby grabbed onto the back of Winter’s knees, holding them tightly to stop her from flailing around so much. She then pulled Winter’s knees towards her, lifting her ass up in the process. Ruby continued to pull Winter’s knees to her and passed her until Winter’s pussy was in front of her face. Ruby smiled as she heard the vibrating of the egg and could feel Winter’s muffled moans around her cock despite Winter trying to breathe and slightly gagging. Ruby reached down and turned the vibrators up to 5, which caused Winter’s moans to be louder before she stuck her tongue into Winter’s pussy and started to viciously eat it out, causing Winter to moan even louder.

Winter struggled harder to get free as she felt Ruby viciously eat out her pussy. She could feel Ruby nip and bite her folds, though not hard enough to draw blood, sending jolts of pain through her body. However, while Ruby’s teeth were giving Winter pain, Ruby’s tongue giving Winter nothing but intense pleasure. Ruby’s tongue was moving around in Winter’s pussy expertly, hitting her g-spot and some that even Winter didn’t know about herself.

Ruby continued to eat out the Schnee’s pussy, not removing her cock from Winter’s throat to allow her to breathe. She wasn’t too worried about Winter passing out due to lack of oxygen yet since Ruby knew the elder Schnee had been trained to hold her breath for a longer period than an average person, and even though Winter was thrashing around before Ruby figured she had about two more minutes before Winter ran out of air.

Winter moaned louder as Ruby ate her out faster, her gagging had basically stopped as she had gotten used to Ruby’s large cock in her throat, and with the pleasure of Ruby eating her out and the egg vibrators, Winter didn’t know if she was going to cum or run out of air first. However, it seemed Ruby was in a race against Winter’s lack of oxygen as Ruby turned the vibrators up to 7. Winter moaned louder as she felt her climax getting closer and closer.

It only took a minute for Winter to reach her peak at the mercy of Ruby’s mouth. Winter cried out in ecstasy around Ruby’s cock and squirted, which would have gone into Ruby’s mouth if she hadn’t pushed Winter’s pussy away from her mouth back onto the ground, so she wound up squirting onto her own legs and the ground between them. Winter wanted to cum from her cock as well, but the ring prevented that, leaving her length twitching and wanting release.

Ruby then pulled her cock out of Winter's mouth but kept the tip close to her lips. Winter took deep breaths of much-needed air when her throat was finally clear of Ruby’s cock. While Winter caught her breath, Ruby grabbed a rag from her bag and wiped her mouth of Winter’s juices; Ruby didn’t swallow her bitches’ cum, they swallowed her’s.

After Ruby finished wiping her face, she looked down at Winter with a stern look. “Clean it.”

Winter looked back up at her and didn’t do anything. Ruby took the dial and turned it up to 10, causing Winter to cry out as the vibrations increased, still sensitive since she just came. “Stop, I’ll clean it just turn them off,” Winter begged.

“Start and I will.”

Winter licked the underside of Ruby’s cock from the tip to the base. When Winter reached the base of Ruby’s cock, she continued to move up and licked one of Ruby’s balls a few times before sucking it into her mouth and licking it all over.

Ruby gasped when Winter took her ball into her mouth, not expecting it so soon, and turned the vibrators down to 9. “If you want them all the way off you need to clean me completely.”

Winter pulled her mouth off of Ruby’s balls to protest, but she turned the vibrators back up to 10, stopping her short. Winter licked the underside of Ruby’s cock again, but instead of sucking on her balls like before, she licked the side of her cock.

Ruby smiled at Winter’s submission and turned the vibrators back down to 9. Winter cleaned Ruby’s cock faster, licking and sucking all over it, making wet slurping noises as she did. For every minute that Winter cleaned her cock, Ruby turned the vibrators down by 1. As Ruby decreased the vibrators, she noticed that Winter was cleaning her cock more passionately.

What Ruby didn’t know was that as she lowered the settings on eggs Winter was able to focus more on cleaning Ruby’s cock. As she became more focused on Ruby’s cock, she started to notice how good Ruby’s cock started to taste; like strawberries, sweat, and precum. Winter was starting to wish she didn’t have her fetish for fit girls who just got done working out as it made her develop a slight fetish for sweat as well. Ruby still wearing her workout shirt, didn’t help her situation in any way.

After the vibrators had reached 2 and were still on the setting after two minutes, Winter pulled her mouth off of Ruby’s cock to ask why it was still on the setting. However, before she could ask Ruby answered it for her. “The vibrators are on two because guess what I have two of?” Ruby moved her hips forward so that her balls were hovering over Winter’s lips.

Winter unconsciously licked her lips as Ruby’s balls dangled in front of her face, which Ruby saw and decided not to say anything about it as it might undo some of the progress of Winter’s shattering. Winter licked Ruby’s balls all over before taking one of them into her mouth. She sucked on the nut in her mouth and moaned around it as the vibrators were still going, sending pleasant vibrations through Ruby’s sack, softly moaning as Winter smiled.

After a minute passed, Ruby turned the vibrators down to 1. Winter didn’t switch to the other ball when the vibrators were turned down but took both into her mouth, sucking and cleaning them. Ruby gasped, surprised that Winter actually fitted both into her mouth.

When a minute passed of Winter cleaning both of Ruby’s balls, Ruby turned the vibrators off and tried to pull her sack out of Winter’s mouth, but she moved her head up, still sucking Ruby’s balls enthusiastically.

“You can stop cleaning them now,” Ruby said.

Winter finally realized that the vibrators had been turned off and pulled her mouth off of Ruby’s balls with a wet pop. Winter blushed deeply and mentally berated herself for letting her fetish get the best of her when it was probably the worst time for it to happen.

“Looks like we’re starting to get a crowd,” Ruby smirked as she looked away from Winter to the small audience that was slowly growing.

Ruby wasn’t surprised that the crowd was just starting to come in as Winter’s shattering had started at an hour where there weren't many people around the punishment yard and those that were probably thought Ruby was punishing her bitch herself before turning her over to the public. It wasn’t until one of Ruby’s fan girls spotted Ruby forcing Winter to clean her cock and balls did word about Ruby doing a public breaking get out.

Ruby could spot Blake, Weiss, Yang, and Neo in the front of the crowd, probably having gotten back to the room and asked where they were.

“Break that bitch!” Yang cheered when she saw Ruby look at her and gave two thumbs up, which caused other Mistresses to cheer in agreement.

Ruby looked at Blake, who simply nodded at her in understanding. Weiss and Neo said and did nothing as they knew it wasn’t their place to get involved with a Mistress’s business, be it theirs or another, even if the one getting broken was their own sister.

Ruby smirked and turned her attention back down to Winter. “Now that the foreplay’s over let’s get serious.”

Winter looked up at Ruby in fear, crossing her legs to cover her pussy and ass, and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could get a word out Ruby shoved her cock back into Winter’s mouth and down her throat. Ruby let out a low moan as her cock was back Winter’s tight throat, and Winter gagged around Ruby’s cock, but not as much as before.

“I don’t think I told you this, but your throat feels amazing, definitely the best I’ve ever fucked,” Ruby said.

Winter said something inaudible around Ruby’s cock.

Ruby just smiled and turned the vibrators back on to 6 as a show of dominance over Winter; telling her that Ruby could do whatever she wants to Winter, and she couldn’t do anything to stop her. Ruby then put the remote down and put her hands on Winter’s soft, yet firm, breasts, giving them a nice squeeze. “Your tits aren’t half bad either,” Ruby said as she kneaded Winter’s breasts in her hands for a few seconds.

Winter was squirming underneath Ruby, as the stimulation of her breasts and the vibrators sent unwanted pleasure through her body.

Ruby pulled her cock out until only the tip was left inside Winter’s mouth before thrusting her hips forward, sending her cock back into Winter’s throat. Ruby started to face-fuck Winter roughly, her balls slapping against Winter's nose and face with every thrust of her hips, using Winter’s breasts to help keep her stable as she fucked her throat.

Winter kicked her legs around more at the sudden rough throat fucking. She tugged on the handcuffs holding her hands behind her back trying to get free, but only succeeded in rubbing her wrists raw.

Ruby ignored Winter’s thrashing about as she continued to pound into her throat. Ruby was already somewhat close to cumming after everything so far, so to help make sure that they both came at the same time, she turned the vibrators up to 10 and tweaked Winter’s nipples.

Tears started to leak from Winter’s eyes as she cried out in pleasure at the sudden jump in the intensity of the vibrators and her hips lifted off the ground slightly as she bucked into the air. Winter’s gag reflex was also completely gone from Ruby’s rough treatment of her throat, allowing Ruby’s cock to slide in and out of Winter’s throat without any resistance.

Ruby continued to pound into Winter’s throat for A couple more minutes, adjusting how fast her thrusts were so that Winter and she could cum at the same time. She shoved her cock all the way into Winter’s mouth and down her throat before cumming, forcing her thick, hot, jizz down her throat.

As Winter felt Ruby’s cum shoot into her throat, feeling her cock pulse with each spurt, she had her own orgasm. She sprayed her thighs and legs with her juices, as her cock twitched violently wanting to cum, but was stopped by the cock ring again. Ruby was also pumping so much cum into her throat that Winter had to decide between drowning or swallowing. So Winter gulped down Ruby’s cum, her throat bulging even more as her orgasm wracked her body with pleasure.

Ruby came down Winter’s throat for a solid minute before finally stopping; the vibrators kept Winter orgasming the whole time. Ruby slowly pulled out of Winter’s mouth, a few strings of saliva mixed with cum connecting her cock to Winter’s lips.

Winter licked her lips, breaking the strands of saliva and cum that connected her lips to Ruby’s cock. “So full,” Winter groaned, her voice hoarse and barely audible to Ruby.

Ruby smirked and turned off the vibrators before ripping them off, causing Winter to gasp slightly in pain as the tape tugged on her skin. She tossed the vibrators and remote into her bag, before reaching inside and taking out three metal nipple clamps and a hard plastic dildo that was 8 inches long and had barbs similar to Blake’s. Ruby attached two of the clamps to Winter’s erect nipples causing Winter to softly whine in pain and lift her chest up, making the small weights attached to the clamps move around, pulling on her nipples. Ruby moved back, getting off of Winter’s face, and showed her the last clamp. “Guess where this one goes,” Ruby teased with a smirk.

“No no no,” Winter shook her head vigorously.

Ruby giggled and leaned over Winter’s body, putting a hand next to Winter’s stomach to help support herself, putting the last clamp directly on Winter’s clit.

Winter gasped as the metal clip squeezed on her clit and pulled on it. She bucked her hips to try and get the clamp off, but it only caused it to swing around and pull on her clit more. “Take it off,” She whined.

Ruby put her index finger against Winter’s lips, “A bitch doesn’t talk unless she has permission, and you should know that since you were a former Mistress.” She told her.

Winter glared at Ruby but didn’t say anything, fearing what she would do to her if she did.

“Good,” Ruby smiled and flipped Winter over onto her stomach. She then walked on her knees around Winter, getting in between her legs. She grabbed Winter’s hips and pulled her ass into the air, getting her onto her knees with her face on the ground. Ruby grabbed the bag, pulling it closer to her, and took the key to the handcuffs out before she unlocked the cuffs.

Winter, finally free of the cuffs, moved her hands in front of her face and rubbed her wrists, which had been rubbed raw from all of her thrashing around. She then put her hands on the ground and pushed herself up until her arms were straight. She lifted her right hand off the ground to take the nipple clamps off but barely got her hand two inches off the ground before Ruby’s hand came down and forced her hand back against the ground. Ruby then leaned in and whispered into Winter’s ear, “If you take your single hand off the ground without my permission, I will break it.” Winter felt Ruby’s hand grabbed her cock and squeezed tightly.

Winter squeaked and nodded.

Ruby let go of Winter’s cock and let go of her hand. Ruby then grabbed Winter’s hips, aligning her cock with her asshole. Ruby was just about to press the tip of her cock against Winter’s asshole when she suddenly remembered something. She took a hand off of Winter’s hips and snapped her fingers. “Almost forgot. The audience can’t get a good view of you getting fucked if I’m blocking their view.” Ruby grabbed Winter’s hair bun and pulled on it as Ruby turned them both around to face the crowd, which had grown bigger.

Winter was now facing her younger sister directly. Winter looked away from Weiss, but Ruby pulled on her hair, forcing her to look at Weiss. “Look at your bitch of a sister as you become just like her,” Ruby whispered into Winter’s ear, giving her hair an extra tug for emphasis.

As Winter was forced to look at Weiss, she saw Blake smirk and move behind Weiss. Blake grabbed Weiss’s shirt and tore it open exposing her breasts,  enlarged due to being full of milk. Blake squeezed one, causing milk to start dribbling out of it, as Blake’s other hand grabbed the hem of her skirt, pulling it down. Weiss moaned as her Mistress played with her breast, then louder as she felt Blake’s hard, barbed cock rub against her pussy and between her thighs from behind. “Mistress,” she moaned.

Ruby watched Blake play with Weiss as well for a bit before pressing the tip of her cock against Winter’s asshole. Winter’s eyes widened, and she turned her head to look back at Ruby but got a hard slap across the face, leaving a red handprint on her cheek. “Look at your sister not at me bitch, or I’ll wipe the spit and cum off and fuck you dry,” Ruby threatened.

Winter turned her head back to look at Weiss just in time to see Blake sheath her whole cock into her sister’s pussy with a single thrust. Weiss cried out in pure bliss as she pushed her ass into Blake’s hips.

Ruby had to struggle to push her cock into Winter’s ass as she was clenching tightly to keep her out. Ruby grabbed Winter’s hips tightly and slammed her cock into her ass. Winter closed her eyes and groaned through gritted teeth as Ruby forced her way into her tight hole, the saliva and cum lube doing little to help because of how tight she was clenching around Ruby’s cock.

“You know how to make this less painful right?” Ruby grunted as she continued to push her cock in deeper, getting about half of it inside Winter.

Winter grunted as her asshole felt like it was on fire and tried to keep her ass clenched, but eventually, the pain became too much, and she relaxed. When Winter let her ass relax without warning, Ruby was still pushing hard, which meant that her cock suddenly plunged the rest of the way into Winter’s ass. The two gasped in surprise as Ruby suddenly went balls deep into Winter’s ass, Winter’s eyes shot up in surprise, and her body rocked forward causing the weighted clamps to pull on her nipples and clit.

With Winter’s eyes open, she was able to see Blake thrusting into Weiss’s pussy, and Weiss was giving Winter a double peace sign with her tongue hanging out, her eyes rolled back. Winter started to fear that she was going to become like her little sister, but for some reason, the idea didn’t sound as unpleasant as she thought it would be.

Ruby gave Winter’s back passage a few seconds to get used to her cock before pulling out to the tip. Ruby roughly shoved her cock back in, her hips connecting with Winter’s ass cheeks. Ruby continued to thrust into Winter roughly, each pump causing Winter’s body to shake, along with the nipple clamps.

Winter loudly moaned as Ruby pounded her ass, the nipple clamps adding a mix pleasure and pain, her fingers digging into the dirt as she clenched her hands into fists. Ruby reached down next to Winter and picked up the dildo she had taken out earlier. She then aligned it with Winter’s pussy and pushed it in until the first row of barbs were inside. Winter gasped and moaned louder as she felt the tip of the dildo go into her pussy. Ruby then suddenly shoved the rest inside, hitting against Winter’s cervix.

 

The rest of the dildo going into her pussy and hitting her cervix, combined with the barbs scrapping her walls, caused Winter to cum instantly. Winter cried out in ecstasy as her body shook from her orgasms, squirting her juices onto Ruby’s thighs and the ground, the clamps tugging on her nipples and clit as they swayed, which were extremely extra sensitive due to cumming. After Winter had finished, her arms gave out causing the upper half of her torso to fall to the ground.

Ruby stopped pounding Winter’s ass and gave her a hard spank. “Get back up on all fours, bitch. I didn’t say you could rest.”

Winter took a few seconds to catch her breath before pushing herself back up on her arms.

“Seems you’re starting to listen,” Ruby smirked.

Winter looked back and glared at Ruby, which earned her another hard slap across her face.

“What did I say about watching your sister?” scolded Ruby.

Winter looked back at Weiss and saw her get a creampie from Blake as she came; Weiss squirted milk out of her breasts and cum from her pussy.

“Does seeing your sister get a nice big creampie excite you?” Ruby whispered into her ear, “Maybe you want some too?”

Winter didn’t reply, not wanting to say yes, but feared her punishment should she say no.

“That’s fine; I’ll make you answer soon enough,” smirked Ruby and she grabbed Winter’s hair, pulling it out of its bun.

With Winter’s hair free, it flowed down her back and over her shoulders. Ruby grabbed a handful of hair, pulling on it roughly, causing Winter to hiss in pain. Ruby then started to pound into Winter’s ass again. She also spanked Winter’s ass hard, leaving a red handprint and switching cheeks whenever she pulled out.

Winter cried out in pain as Ruby spanked her, her ass burning from each smack, but she also cried out in pleasure when Ruby pounded deep into her ass. The pleasure of Ruby’s cock was covering up the pain of her getting spanked, causing Winter’s slightly broken mind to start mistaking the pain for pleasure bit by bit.

It wasn’t long before Winter was moaning in pleasure as she started to move her hips in time with Ruby’s, pushing her hips back into Ruby whenever she thrust forward. Winter clenched around Ruby’s cock, increasing Ruby’s pleasure as she wanted to better feel Ruby cum inside her.

“Oh, it looks like someone’s finally getting into this?” Ruby teased, thrusting her hips faster.

Winter moaned louder, clenching her hands into fists, as Ruby fucked her ass faster and the dildo in Winter’s pussy started to wiggle from all the movement. She knew that she was submitting by pressing her hips into Ruby’s, but she needed to cum, and if she got Ruby to come fast enough then she would get a minute to steel herself for what’s to come.

A few minutes later, Ruby reached her climax and shoved her cock into Winter’s ass as far as she could, hitting deeper than Winter had ever felt before, unleashing a large load of her thick, hot, cum into Winter’s ass.

Winter screamed in pleasure as she came when she felt Ruby cum in her ass, the hot, sticky, fluid warming up her insides as it entered her. She sprayed Ruby’s thighs with her juices, and her cock throbbed wildly as it tried to shoot out her cum, but couldn’t. Her body shook violently from the intense orgasm, her arms giving out again, and she fell to the ground with a soft thud, her juices flowing down her thighs like rivers of cum.

Winter laid on the grassy ground heavily panting as she came down from her orgasm, she usually pale white ass was a ruby red from the spankings. Ruby pulled herself out of Winter’s ass, giving it a playful spank, causing Winter to let out a tired moan. Ruby then grabbed the dildo and yanked it out, earning a surprised gasp from Winter and a small squirt of girl cum.

Ruby put the dildo down and looked at Winter’s twitching pussy, and throbbing cock, both wanting attention, but Ruby couldn’t decide on which to use to break Winter, and which to shatter her.

While Ruby was deciding on what to do next, Winter was watching Weiss sucking Blake off before Blake pulled out and pointed it at her face, stroking her cock quickly. Winter saw Weiss open her mouth, smiling, and beg for Blake to cum in her mouth or on her face; though Winter could only guess what Weiss was saying as she couldn’t hear Weiss or the other bitches who were getting fucked as their mistresses watched her shattering. Blake came on Weiss’s face a few seconds later, covering it in a thick layer of her sticky jism while making sure to give Weiss a nice mouthful of it. Weiss happily swallowed her mistress’s cum before licking her lips and the area around it to get more. Weiss then lovingly kissed the tip of Blake’s cock. Winter watched the exchange between Blake and her sister and unconsciously licked her lips.

Unfortunately for Winter, while Ruby was thinking, she saw Winter lick her lips and smirked devilishly. Ruby leaned in and whispered, “Like what you see? Who did you imagine yourself as, Blake or _Weiss_?” Ruby whispered Weiss’s name seductively and rubbed the tip of her hard cock against Winter’s folds.

Winter bit back a moan and looked away from Ruby, blushing a shade that rivaled Ruby’s cloak.

“That blush tells me who it was,” Ruby’s smirk grew wider, and she pulled away from Winter’s ear.

Ruby turned Winter over onto her back. She then grabbed the clamp that was on Winter’s clit and yanked it. Winter yelped and bucked her hips as a jolt of pain and pleasure rushed through her. Ruby did the same to the clamps on Winter’s nipples, getting a yelp for each one. Winter reached up to rub her swollen and aching nipples, but a quick glare from Ruby stopped her, and she lowered her arms. Ruby smiled at Winter’s submission, which she didn’t like as it was a sign she was getting closer and closer to breaking, and she couldn’t do anything to stop it.

Ruby tossed the clamps into the bag and pulled out a bottle of lube, one of the egg vibrators, the remote, and a 6-inch masturbator. She opened the cap to the lube, pouring some into the masturbator and some onto Winter’s cock.

Ruby grabbed the base of Winter’s cock to hold it steady as she lowered the sleeve onto Winter’s cock. Winter moaned lowly as Ruby enveloped her cock all the way to the base, her tip poking through the other end. Ruby then poured some extra lube on the tip of Winter’s cock and grabbed the vibrator turning it up to 10. She could feel her hand shake slightly from the vibrator and put the hand on the tip of Winter’s cock.

Winter gasped in pleasure as she felt Ruby press the vibrator against her cock, and bucked her hips into the air. Ruby started to rub the tip of Winter’s cock with her hand and vibrator, causing her to moan loudly. Ruby also started to move the masturbator up and down Winter’s cock, stopping at the head, causing Winter to moan louder and continue to buck her hips, wanting more.

Ruby smirked as she watched Winter buck her hips and the look of pleasure on Winter’s face. She rubbed the tip of Winter’s cock faster and moved the masturbator faster.

It wasn’t long until Winter was crying out in ecstasy. “I’m cumming! I’m cumming! I’m going to cum with my cock!”

Winter let out a shriek of pleasure as she came, lifting her hips as high into the air and held them there as her cock twitched madly, wanting to shoot out her cum, but the cock ring stopped it for the third time.

However, Ruby didn’t let up as she tightened her grip on the masturbator, making it feel tighter as she stroked Winter’s cock with it. She also rubbed the tip harder with the hand and used the vibrator to tease the pee hole.

“Ah, please stop. It’s too much,” Winter cried, putting her hands on her face, and biting her bottom lip; the pleasure Ruby was giving her amplified by her own sensitivity from cumming, and not.

“That’s the point,” Ruby smirked.

Over the course of the next 15 minutes, Ruby continued to service Winter’s cock causing her to cum four more times, each one more intense than the last. She then took her hand, vibrator, and masturbator off of Winter’s cock, leaving it red, swollen, and throbbing, wanting to blow its load.

“Please, Ruby, let me cum. I need to cum,” Winter pleaded, thrusting her hips towards Ruby, hoping she would let her finally climax.

“Ruby?” Ruby asked confused. “That’s not what you’re supposed to call me, bitch.”

Ruby looked at Winter with a stern look and said with authority. “If you want me to let you shoot your filthy cum out of your dirty cock then you're going to have to beg for it like a proper bitch.”

“Please, my goddess, let me cum with my filthy cock. I need to cum so bad, my goddess, it feels like my cock is going to explode,” Winter whined, and spread her legs widely.

“Good bitch,” Ruby smiled and reached into her bag and pulled out a red collar with a tag that read: _Property of Ruby Rose_. She tossed it onto Winter’s chest. “Put it on.”

Winter quickly grabbed the collar and secured it around her neck, showing the tag to Ruby proudly.

Ruby grabbed Winter’s cock and pushed it down so that when Winter came, it would hit her in the face instead of shooting straight up into the air. She then grabbed the cock ring and slid the ring up Winter’s cock until it came off, slowly so that Winter didn’t cum from having the ring removed. Ruby smirked and blew a kiss at Winter’s cock.

The action combined with the air that blew on Winter’s cock was enough to send her over the edge. She screamed in ecstasy as she got the sweet relief she wanted for so long, waves of pleasure crashing over her body like a tsunami. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she bucked her hips wildly. Her cock went off like a fire hose; the cum was so thick it was like jelly. Winter’s cum covered her own face with a thick layer of white, then her breasts and stomach as her stream lost its force. It took almost three minutes for Winter to finally stop cumming, leaving her a panting, semen coated mess on the ground.

Ruby slipped the cock ring back onto Winter and stood up. She looked down at Winter with contempt, putting her foot down on her cum covered chest. “Look at you. Once a level four mistress, now, you’re nothing more than my little slut covered in her own filthy cum. But I guess being a bitch runs in the family.” Ruby gestured to Weiss, who was getting reamed in the ass by Blake, and had a fucked silly look on her face as she cried out for more and harder.

Ruby let Winter look at her sister for a few seconds before taking her foot of her chest and putting it in her face. “Now, clean your dirty cum off my shoe. I don’t want it on there.”

“Yes, Goddess,” Winter replied and started to lick.

Ruby triumphantly smiled. “That’s right, lick it clean like a good little slave.”

After Winter finished cleaning Ruby’s shoe, Ruby pulled her foot back. “Now get on your hands and knees and apologize for insulting my mother and me.” She ordered.

Winter quickly turned over onto her stomach, grass and dirt sticking to the cum that covered her, and scrambled to her hands and knees. She turned around to face Ruby before bowing, placing her head on the ground. “Please forgive me, my Goddess. I should have shown you respect. I was angry and jealous that you took the youngest level five mistress title away from me. I now see why you were able to achieve level five so quickly. I’m also sorry about what I said about your mother; she was an amazing Mistress, the best, aside from you of course. Please forgive me for my sins, my Goddess.”

“I’ll forgive you this time, but say anything bad about my mother or me, and I’ll give you to the Grimm as a fuck toy,” Ruby said sternly.

“Yes, I promise, my Goddess,” Winter groveled.

“Good,” Ruby smiled, “then turn around. I want to fuck that slutty pussy of yours.”

Winter raised her head and smiled at Ruby happily. She turned around as she reached behind her and grabbed her folds, spreading her pussy her Goddess. “Please fuck my unworthy pussy with your amazing cock, Goddess,” Winter said, turning her head back to look at Ruby.

Ruby grabbed Winter’s arms just above the elbow and pulled Winter’s upper body off the ground. She then aligned her cock with Winter’s pussy and shoved it in with a single thrust. Winter let out a cry of pleasure, her eyes rolling back into her head slightly, as she felt Ruby’s cock hit her cervix threatening to break through it. Ruby started to thrust into Winter hard and fast, making Winter moan more and her breasts swing with each thrust.

“You like getting pounded by my cock don’t you, bitch?” Ruby asked.

“Yes, I love it so much, Goddess! Fuck me more! Harder!” Winter cried out, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, as she started to move her hips in time with Ruby’s thrusts.

Ruby let go of one of Winter’s arms and grabbed her hair, pulling on it roughly. She railed Winter’s pussy harder, her cock slamming against her cervix again and again until she finally broke through. Her cock burst through Winter’s cervix and slammed against the back of her womb, causing Winter to cum instantly.

Winter let out a long, loud moan as she came. She squirted hard, and her walls clamped down around Ruby’s cock and milked it for cum.

However, Ruby wasn't anywhere close to cumming yet, nor did she let up on Winter’s pussy. Ruby may have already broken Winter, but she didn’t _just_ want to break her, she wanted to shatter her. So, Ruby thrust into Winter faster, extending her orgasm.

“I’m going to make your pussy remember the shape of my cock,” Ruby said and let go of Winter’s other arm so that she could spank her ass.

“Yes, please do, my Goddess! Mold my unworthy pussy to the shape of your divine cock!” Winter cried, her speech slightly quivering from Ruby’s rapid thrusting.

Winter’s moans of pleasure turned into screams as Ruby continued to thrust into her, hitting the back of her womb with every thrust, and would spank her ass every couple. Whenever Ruby would spank her, Winter would scream a little louder, and her pussy would tighten around Ruby’s cock.

Ruby quickly noticed Winter tighten her cock whenever she hit her ass and smirked. “Do you like to get spanked by your goddess?” teased Ruby.

“Yes, it feels so good, spank me more, Goddess,” Winter moaned.

“Oh?” Ruby’s smirk widened, and she spanked Winter’s ass harder. “Then I guess you’re not just a filthy bitch, but a masochistic one at that.”

“Yesssss,” Winter squealed as she came again, her eyes rolling back almost all the way into her head.

“Then tell them what a filthy, masochistic, slut you are,” Ruby replied and pulled on Winter’s hair until she was looking directly at Weiss.

Winter looked at Weiss, who smiled back at her covered in Blake’s cum, before smiling herself. Winter threw up her hands in double peace signs while her eye rolled back into her head as she let her tongue loll out, imitating Weiss from earlier. “I’m a dirty slut, who likes to get fucked by my Goddess’s amazing cock! I love it when she makes me clean her cock and spanks my ass hard!” Winter cried out so that everyone could hear.

When Blake, Yang, and Ruby saw Winter’s pose, all three of them thought with amusement. _I guess they really are the sisters._

Ruby, satisfied that she had properly humiliated Winter, decided that she should go ahead and wrap it up. So she activated her semblance and started to thrust her hips into Winter as fast as she could.

Winter squealed as Ruby suddenly begun to rail her at superhuman speed without warning. Her body going rigid as she tightened around Ruby’s cock like a vice, though it didn’t impede her goddess at all.

Ruby grabbed onto Winter’s hips to keep from bucking Winter right off her cock from the intense pounding, though they still caused Winter’s body to rock back and forth.

It only took about a minute for Ruby to send Winter over the edge. Winter let out a loud cry of ecstasy as she came, her pussy flooding with her juices, too tired to squirt. Her arms turned to jelly, causing her upper half to fall onto the grassy ground. She gripped the grass tightly as she could, feeling Ruby quickly working her sensitive pussy to another orgasm.

Ruby made Winter come again in about thirty seconds, then ten, then three seconds, eventually making it where Winter was in a constant state of orgasmic bliss, unable to tell where one end and the other began. Winter’s eyes were rolled all the way back into her skull; her tongue was hanging out of her mouth flopping around wildly with every thrust, and all that came out of her mouth were strangled moans and cries of pleasure as her mind started going blank.

A couple of minutes later, though it felt like an eternity to Winter, Ruby reached her climax and buried her cock into Winter’s pussy. She shuddered in pleasure as she came directly into Winter’s womb, filling it to the point that her thick, hot, cum was overflowing around her cock, ignorant that Winter was ovulating.

“YESSSSS!!!” Winter cried out, throwing her head back before passing out.

Ruby panted as she shot the last of her cum into Winter. She slowly pulled out of Winter and gave her a spank on the ass before standing up.

“Don’t go anywhere everybody, I’m not finished with her yet,” Ruby said as she wiped the grass and dirt off her knees.

Ruby went over to her bag and pulled out her scroll. She sent a message to a scroll she left in her room for Salem and Raven when she left them behind. The message told them to come down to the punishment yard with an ice cold bucket of water. After Ruby sent the message, she grabbed her discarded shorts and put them back on.

A few minutes later, Ruby had finished packing everything back up in her bag and Salem came walking into the punishment yard with Raven crawling on the ground next to her. Both of them were naked, and Salem had Raven’s leash in one hand and the bucket in the other.

“Hello, Goddess, I brought the bucket of ice cold water like you asked,” Salem smiled and held the bucket out to Ruby.

“Thank you,” Ruby smiled back, taking the bucket and using her foot to flip Winter over onto her back before dumping it on her.

Winter shrieked as she shot straight up and wide awake. She wrapped her arms around her breasts and shivered violently. The water had also washed most of her cum off her body.

“Good morning, Winter,” Ruby smirked in amusement.

“G-good m-morning, Goddess,” Winter said, her teeth chattering.

“I’m sure you remember my other two bitches,” said Ruby, gesturing to Salem and Raven. Winter nodded.

“Well after the stunt you pulled, or at least tried to pull, I figured I'd let them have their revenge,” Ruby replied.

Winter nodded in understanding, and without saying a word turned to present her ass to Salem and Raven, using fingers to spread her pussy and asshole. “Please punish me,” Winter said looking back at them.

Ruby smiled at the display and picked up her bag. “You two have fun with her. I’m going to go shower. Just bring her back and wash her up when you’re done,” Ruby said to her bitches. She then took the leash off of Raven as well as her cock ring before she left to go back to her room.

Salem and Raven smiled wickedly at Winter causing her to whimper in anticipation.

A couple of hours later, Ruby was relaxing back in her room when the door open. She saw Salem drag a sleeping- or unconscious- Winter into the room with Raven crawling in behind her. Winter was covered in cum and was leaking drops of it from her pussy, ass, and mouth. Salem took Winter into the bathroom, where she cleaned her up.

“Clean that up,” Ruby ordered Raven.

Raven barked and grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom in her teeth. She then proceeded to wipe off her and Salem’s cum that had dripped in the room. After she had finished, she dropped the washcloth into the hamper and curled up next to Ruby.

Ruby smiled and petted Raven a bit as she waited for Salem and Winter to get out of the bathroom.

It was long before Salem came out of the bathroom carrying a now clean Winter. “What do you want me to do with her, Goddess?”

“You can just put her on my bed for now,” Ruby replied, and Salem did as she was told.

“So did you two enjoy yourselves?” Ruby asked with a knowing smile.

“Very much, Goddess,” Salem smiled back, and Raven barked happily.

“Good,” Ruby smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to kudos, comment, and subscribe. 
> 
> Bokuto and I did discuss making a RWBY futa story together. We haven't discussed it in length yet and can't say that with 100% certainty that we are going to do it. But what we have talked about so far is that Glynda is a futa and goes a breaking the girls of Beacon. However, Ruby is also a futa and Glynda makes her her apprentice in breaking girls since Ruby as an interest in it too. That what we've discussed so far, and the basic idea we plan to run with should we did. So if you want to see it comment so that Bokuto and I know you want us too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave kudos and comments if you want me to do another chapter(s). If I do make another chapter(s) I'll probably bring Raven in and have Ruby break her with Salem's help.


End file.
